The Cat
by Angel362
Summary: Unbeknownst to the rest of the gang Raph had met a sassy young rich girl when he was eight, now she's back in town after moving away and a new hero shows up but who is it? Based on the latest TMNT cartoon, please review Finished!
1. Default Chapter

_**The Cat.**_

**Hey everyone, I'm Angel this is my first attempt at a turtle fic but I've been a fan since I used to run home from school and turn on the original cartoon when I was about five. Anywho, I don't own the turtles, April, Splinter or Casey (and any other character I may mention form the various films, comics and cartoons) I do however own Nikki, Lilly, Tia, Wally and Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, your welcome to use them if you want and like them enough but i would appreciate a little warning first. Enjoy, oh and Ps this is based on the 2003 cartoon – may have been 02 for you over in the states.**

**Chapter one: Childhood friends.**

Raphael sat in 'their' place and reminisced he'd been eight when he'd met her, Nicole Roberts one of the richest kids alive and one of the nicest. Her parents owned an international technology company dealing with anything from computers to air force jets. He'd seen her at a premiere for some movie on the TV the night before and that's why he'd come here.

_**Flashback:**_

An eight year old turtle walked along the sewers exploring, he'd managed to sneak out on his own for once and was determined to see why the upper world was so dangerous. He climbed out of one of the manholes that came out in central park and ran into the bushes. He looked around and squinted at the sun, there seemed to be no immediate danger so he walked onto the path and followed it towards some voices he heard to his right, it sounded like other kids playing.

"hey kid, it's a little early for Halloween ain't it?" Raphael turned to see a tall human staring down at him with his hair tied back in a pony tail and a suit on, the human bent down to get a closer look, "where's the zipper kid?" Raphael wanted to run but the stubbornness inside him kept him where he was, The man eyes narrowed as he looked the boy over. "I said where's the zipper, or isn't there one, you know I know a scientist that would love to get to know you if you were a real turtle.

"I . . . um. . . " Raph stuttered. The human grabbed his arm and started to pull him away.

"Hey leave him alone Justin!" They turned to see a small red headed girl of about seven standing behind them with her hands on her hips and her hazel eyes blazing.

"Miss Roberts, this doesn't concern you." Justin spat at her.

"I'll tell my daddy and you'll be in real trouble if you take him!" She spat back.

"Not if you're not around to tell him you little brat!" He lunged at her and to Raph surprise she back flipped away from him, then jumped over him and then kicked his ass sending him flying. Before Justin could recover she grabbed Raph's hand and ran off towards a parked limo.

"Get in!" she said insistently, the elderly man in the drivers seat stole a quick glance at his charges new friend and then pulled out into the traffic. Raphael was shaking and desperately wanted to go home, but he also wanted to know who this savior was. "I'm Nikki what's your name?" 

"R. . .Raph, I'm Raph, please don't take me to some scientist, please, I just wanna go home!"

"Oh I wouldn't do a thing like that, my mommy and daddy told me that all life was sacred and a life must only be taken if it's abso. . Abso, Jeeves what was that word again?"

"Absolutely, miss Nikki." the old man answered her tipping his hat as he did so, "where to sir?" he added to Raph. 

"Uh well I um, I . . . "

"I know lets go play!" Shouted Nikki she'd seen him exit from the sewer and had guessed that's where he might live so they'd play near an entrance and he'd hopefully know his way home from there.

"Who was that guy, you knew him,"said Raph.

"His name's Justin Power and he's a rival company to my daddy's, they're doing sciency stuff now which is probably what he was talking about when he said he knew one that would be interested in you."

"Oh." he replied still a little confused.

They arrived outside an old warehouse Jeeves surprisingly let them play on their own and they spent two hours playing hide and seek. Raph was having the best fun in his life and he liked the idea of playing with someone other than his three brothers and Nikki was really good at it, as if she was trained in Ninjitsu like him.

"Hey it's nearly tea time, I've got to go," she looked at her new friend, "do you know you're way home from here?" he nodded and she grinned, good I'll see you around Raph!"

"Wait, can I see you again tomorrow?" He said rather desperately.

"Sure see you here, after lunch at about two?" he nodded again, she left and he made his way back to his home.

**_End Flashback:_**

Raph sighed, for nearly a year he snuck out as often as he could to meet her at this place and they'd have so much fun, but one day she said her parents were moving to LA and she couldn't play anymore, that's one of the reasons his anger started getting out of check, he missed her and was too afraid to tell any of his brothers about it, let alone his master splinter. Both of them had been really upset. Raph hadn't really thought about it then but now he realized she didn't care what he looked like, she'd like him for who he was, Just like April and Casey, and his family. 

"Hey Raph, long time no see." The red head smiled as he turned around, a look of complete shock on his face.

"Nikki?!" He stood up as she walked out of the shadows into the light, "Nikki!!" he ran towards her and gave her a massive bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Raph!" She laughed.

"Are you here for a visit or for good?" Raph asked hopefully when he'd put her down and recovered his usual cool composure.

"Hopefully for good, I'm going to school here now with Tia, my new chauffeur's daughter, I'm staying in the pent house apartment of the Roberts industries' building with them, which means we'll have to meet up sometime."

"You mean you still don't mind what I. . I mean the way I. . "

"Raph you're a guy, you just look different from the majority of other guys in this fair city, and truth be known planet as well, but you're still Raphael, I don't give a damn what you look like!" Raph smiled and gave her another hug. His best friend was back and he felt so happy for the first time in a long time.

**So what do you think, I'm not really very good at the whole beginning of a story thing so bear with me I hope it will get better in future chapters but please review as I love to hear what people think good or bad. Toodles, Angel.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

**_The Cat._**

**Chapter 2: A New Friend.**

A figure stood tall against the New York sky line, she was taking things a little slower than usual as it was a little different to LA. She surveyed the streets, looking for trouble of any kind, her name was 'The Cat', or at least that's the name she'd been given by her enemies and the people she'd helped. Her red hair billowed in the wind and the bright moon brought out her sculptured figure making her look like a statue. A scream brought her out of her trance like state and she sprang into action, jumping from the roof top she let herself free fall before she threw out her arm and fired a specially designed wire allowing herself to swing towards the next level of buildings so she could jump from roof top to roof top to get to her target. A woman was being attacked by a large man and was being beaten to stop her from screaming for help. Cat narrowed her eyes and leapt down from the roof landing to the left of them.

"I'd stop that if I were you, creep," The man turned and looked at the small girl threatening him and laughed before lunging at her with his fists, Cat easily dodged the blows and maneuvered herself between the attacker and the woman, "wrong move." She said in a mocking tone. He growled and approached her again with renewed vigor her tried to hit and kick her in vein but she dodged every blow with ease, after a few minutes she decided to finish it and as he tried again to hit her she crouched down at the last minute, knocked his feet out from out underneath him and with the speed of lightning she spun around again and kicked him hard into the wall. Cat turned to the woman who was looking at her in the usual shocked 'oh my god you're such a freak' way that Cat was used to by now and then the woman ran off picking her purse up off the floor as she did. Cat sighed and turned to the attacker, she bent down to tie him up and as she did so she noticed a large dragon tattooed onto his arm. Making a mental note to find out which gang used that symbol in this town she finished tying him up and returned to the roof tops to continue her watch.

Not far away more members of the same gang were ganging up on the turtles, normally they wouldn't have a problem but Mikey was down and Donny was trying to stop the bleeding from a stab wound in his leg, so that left just Leo and Raph against the thirty or so Purple Dragons.

"Donny get him to the battle shell!" Shouted Leo after he downed three Dragons at once. Donny nodded and lifted Mikey over his shoulder and carried him the the armored car. Inside he raced to where he kept the first aide and grabbed whatever he could to stem the flow of blood coming from the stab wound, there was a small cut on his fore head where the Dragon he knocked him out after stabbing him but Donny decided he didn't have time to deal with that now, and the constant banging from outside was not helping his concentration. Outside Leo and Raph were fighting for their lives and it didn't look like the gang were letting up any time soon.

"RAPH!" Leo shouted as he noticed Dragon aiming a gun for his brother's head, Raph turned but before either could do anything about the dragon a figure in red swooped down and body checked the guy into the wall, the figure flipped back and caught the gun in her hand, taking it apart so no one else could use it.

"Uh uh uh, little boys shouldn't play with guns," she took a look at the gang members and noticed that the majority of them had the same or similar tattoos to the guy she'd thrashed earlier that night, she smiled at them, "but I guess your mommy's never told you that though right, so maybe it's time some one showed you why!" She ran towards them taking them down with ease. Leo and Raph looked at each other and then at the girl helping them, she was reasonably short but from the moves she was pulling off she'd been studying the martial arts for a long time. The two brothers came to their senses and joined the battle and it wasn't long before the majority of the dragons were down and the rest were running away.

"Uh, thanks lady," Raph said as he approached her, she turned and he was awe struck, she wore a figure hugging leather look outfit that was strapless and a belt from which hung a few accessories like a bola and a couple of sais which were strapped to her thighs, the top half of her face was covered with a mask that disguised her well and the whole outfit was a dark blood colored red. He gulped and turned a shade similar to that of his mask.

"Yes thanks for the assist miss. .. uh?" Leo jumped in before Raph could embarrass himself.

"They call me the Cat, and you're welcome." she smiled, "So are you the local crime fighters or something or what?"

"We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Leonardo added proudly, "we have a sort of history of fighting those guys, . . oh man, Mikey!" Leo spun round and ran to the battle shell yelling to Donny to let him in, Raph wasn't far behind and Cat followed them, "Donny?!"

"He's all right guys," Donny said as he finished making his brother comfortable, "the leg wound wasn't all that bad, he's only unconscious cause of the blow to the head." There was an audible sigh of relief from Raph and Leo at that and then Donny looked at Cat questioningly.

"Oh Donny this is Cat, she helped us," Cat nodded her head as a greeting and then a small beeping could be heard coming from her wrist, she raised it and glanced at what looked like a watch.

"Nice to meet you guys and I'm glad you're brother's okay but I've got to go," she took a step back and waved, "see you around boys." She leapt onto the nearest fire escape, climbed to the roof tops and then she was gone.

"Wow, she was amazing," said Leo looking out at the sky line in the direction she headed, "and what a fighter!"

"What a babe!" Raph said out loud without meaning to and then regretted it when his two conscious brothers teased him and Mikey joining them later on.

At the top of the Robert's industries building and figure swung into the penthouse apartment and took off her mask letting her features show.

"Good night, Miss Nikki?" Wally her Chauffeur asked as he brought a tray of food to the table. He was a kind black man in his late thirties and loved Nikki like she was his own daughter and his real daughter loved her like a sister so when Nikki had asked to move back to the big apple the single father had been more than happy to accompany the talented red head and he was truly indebted to the Robert's as well for paying for his daughter to go to St. Mary's one of the best private schools for the gifted in New York, it had been unexpected but he knew that his little Tia was really smart and had talked about getting a scholarship to the place with her scientific and technological knowledge since she was ten.

"Yeah Wally, I don't think I'm going to have to worry about New York not being as interesting as LA anymore," She sat down and started to eat the food he'd prepared for her, "any news as to when Lilly's tour finishes?"

"No but you'd better finish this and go to bed cause if you and Tia don't ace that test tomorrow, you're folks'll want you to move back with them in LA."

"I know Wally, don't sweat it, by the way, if a green guy is sneaking around here with a red bandana then give him that," she pointed to an envelope on the side table, "His name's Raphael and I want him to come to my fancy dress party."

"Sure Nikki."

"Thanks Wally," she picked up her now empty plates and put them in the dishwasher and walked to her bedroom door, "Goodnight Wally."

**More to come soon I hope you like this one too, thanks soooo much for the reviews I really wasn't sure how good it was anywho I'll try to keep writing but I'm in a musical at the mo so they may be a little few and far between. Toodles, Angel.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Invitation

_**The Cat.**_

**Chapter 3: An Invitation.**

Raph jumped onto the fire escape and climbed up to the penthouse of the Roberts Industries building, he crept into the apartment and looked around. The place was pretty nice but, seeing as there were two teenage girls living here he supposed it must be their influence. On one wall there was a floor to ceiling TV, a huge sofa opposite, a computer in the corner that would make Donny quake at the knees, a large picture of Nikki and her parents was along another wall. He walked over to a door to see what was behind it when the lights flicked on, he spun around and placed himself in a fighting stance and found himself facing a black man in his forties who was smiling kindly at him, wearing a chauffeurs outfit.

"Well hello there young sir, you must be Rapheal," the turtle nodded, "I'm afraid Nikki's out with my daughter tonight but she asked me to give you this," the man walked over to a side table and picked up an envelope, "you know she was so excited to be seein' you again that she plum forgot ta take that with her the other day when she went to find you, I'm Wally by the way, you hungry cause I'm about to heat up some pizza," Raph wasn't listening as he was looking intently at the contents of the envelope. It was a handwritten invitation to a party and it read;

_To my dear Rapheal,_

_You are cordially invited to come to my birthday party on the third of this month, it is fancy dress so be 'original' if you would like to attend then join me at my pent house at six so we can get to the party for seven._

_Your friend_

_Nicole xx._

Raph gulped, he wanted nothing more than to go but his master Splinter would never allow it which would mean sneaking out and more than likely getting into trouble again, but he placed that thought to the back of his mind when he relished the thought of actually being able to behave like any other teenager and maybe even make some new friends.

"Sir," Wally chuckled, Raph looked over at him and saw that there were two plates on the dining table each with a slice of pizza on them, "Here why don't you have that slice there kid and then you can tell me you're answer."

"Oh that's easy Wally," he said in his thick Brooklyn accent, "I'd love to come, oh and thanks for the pizza."

Once he'd finished Raph started for home deciding to take the scenic route and enter through the warehouse entrance. He jumped from roof top to roof top as if they were athletes hurdles, then he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye watching him and he stopped. She leapt down and joined him.

"Hello again Raphael," Raph felt the color in his cheeks rise as he got lost in her eyes, they were a hazel-green like Nikki's, "How's you're brother doing."

"Oh fine, miss Cat and it's Raph." He said as normally as he could muster with his heart going nineteen to the dozen.

"all right Raph, and you'll just call me Cat right?" He smiled and nodded, "It's a quiet night out there, I wonder what all the crooks are up to?"

"Oh they're probably likin' their wounds after the poundin' you gave em yesterday, Casey, that's a friend of ours says the word's spread like I don't know what about you and the crooks are runnin' scared."

"Really?" Cat looked at him and and smiled she'd always been fond of Raph and had missed him a lot since she'd moved to LA, but something about how he so obviously liked her in her 'Cat' persona excited her. There was only ever one secret she'd kept from her dear friend and that was that she knew what it was like to be different, her reflexes, senses and physical strength were all a lot stronger than the majority of her kind (excluding the Silver Sentry, but she wasn't sure if he was human or not), as a child she'd hated it as her parents were terrified that their little girl would be treated like a freak, so Nikki was ordered by them not to take part in the games and they sent a fake doctor's note to the school excusing her from sports. She'd hated watching from the sidelines but at least they'd let her learn martial arts from a young age instead with Lillica, Kimieko and their mother Leona, they were the only other people who knew her secret.

"So uh, . . " Raph abruptly brought Cat back to the present, "you do the whole patrolling thing or something or what?" She laughed still paying attention on what was going on elsewhere.

"Not always," she looked down and pushed her long red hair behind her left ear, "but when I'm bored or need to think then I guess I just like to find something to do and this fits the bills, guess I'm a little weird huh?"

"No!" Raph said a little too loudly and blushed, then checking his tone, "no, but Mikey had this whole super hero thing going a while back and he tried to get us to go out on nightly patrols and stuff."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well we thought it was stupid and we're not s'possed ta go looking for a fight were only s'possed to fight if there's no other choice left."

"Some how I get the feeling that with you that's not always the case." She grinned at the blush she'd caused and found her heart was quickening.

"Well I got this temper and I don't always manage ta keep it in check," he could have kicked himself why did he tell her that now she'd never be interested, "but I'm workin' on it you know?" He looked at her with pleading eyes begging her to understand and was greeted by a more understanding smile than the mischievous one earlier.

"I understand and when someone has a problem with that it can be really hard to conquer." She heard a scream in the distance and someone yell thief. "Duty calls Raph, see you around." She smiled at him one last time and jumped off the roof top and headed towards where she heard the scream, he hadn't heard anything. He stood there dumbstruck for a while, sighed and then headed home.

**Sorry it's taken so long we've had a internet prob, anywhoo whatdya think? Toodles, Angel.**


	4. Chapter 4:Mikey's Dream

_**The Cat.**_

**I'm back, this is a quick warning that part of this may not make sense for a while, but all will be (hopefully) made clear later on and it doesn't have a great deal of detail for the same reason, enjoy, oh and thanks for all the great reviews (especially to Pretender Fanatic), oh and yes she is kind of like batman and yes I loved batman too, although I have to admit any likeness wasn't intentional.**

**Chapter 4: Mikey's Dream.**

Mikey lay in his bed, despite his many objections he was still restricted to it until his genius of a brother was satisfied that his leg was strong enough to at least walk on. At least his brothers carried him down sometimes so he could watch the TV but it was embarrassing having to rely on them that much. He was reading a comic book and found his eyes were getting heavier as he read and eventually the comic slipped to the floor and he was asleep.

_Mikey found himself walking through a large corridor in a building that looked like a hotel there was a misty unrealistic look to it that reminded him of another dream he'd had just before he met their friends, and victims of the foot, led by Quarry. He gulped fearing this was going to turn into one of 'those' dreams_ _where he ended up screaming and worrying his brothers and sensei half to death_, _he hated the looks on their faces when they woke him up he didn't like anyone to worry. But he could never work out how to wake up until the dream had more or less finished and the freaky thing was more often than not parts of the dream would come true although he'd never told anyone else this let alone what he dreamt about. He sighed to himself and followed the corridor and opened a door. Behind was a party, a fancy dress ball full of kids and a few adults, everyone was having and blast and he felt that horrible jealous feeling in his heart. He could see it all but there was only muffled sound. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw something green and he spun around, his mouth dropped as he saw Rapheal dancing and having fun with a local rich kid he'd seen on TV. Mikey gaped at his usually grouchy brother smiling and acting like a normal kid for once, as normal a five foot two mutant turtle could get anyway. Then all of a sudden_ _a wall exploded and armed men dress in black entered and the majority of the party scattered and rushed to the nearest exit as far away from them as they could_, _Rapheal and the girl he'd been dancing with were hiding behind a turned over table watching the men, Mikey got closer to try and hear what they were saying;_

_"We have to get out of here Raph!" The girl pleaded with him._

_"I can take 'im!" Raph said looking straight at her._

_"But you're supposed to be a normal kid wearing a costume, if you fight them they'll know you're not!" Just then Mikey saw a canister thrown and gas was filling the room, then his brother and the red head were coughing and spluttering and eventually lying unconscious on the floor. One guy came up to the two and spoke into a radio on his shirt;_

_"Sir we have the target but there's a guy with her in a turtle outfit_._"_

_"Bring him along, if I'm right then that's no outfit!" said a voice from the radio. They picked up the girl and his brother and the scene changed to a place out in a forest somewhere, he flew like a bird threw the air and into a building that was like a prison he stopped at a large room and his feet touched the ground as he went through the door. Inside was a huge cat like creature that reminded him of Sabertooth from the X-Men comics, the only difference was this guy looked more like a tiger than an ancient cat. In one corner of the room he saw Raph covered in slash marks all over his body and struggling to get up and the red head standing in a battle stance that was similar to the cat's, she too had her fair share of marks all over her body. One particularly nasty one ran down her back making what was left of the dress she was wearing almost indecent, there was blood dripping from it and it looked like she could fall any minute but who ever she was it looked like she was stubborn enough to keep fighting until the job was done. She lunged at her attacker and connected but he didn't even flinch and batted her out of the way like a rag doll and advanced on his brother;_

"RAPH!"_ he yelled instinctively and looked on in horror as the humanoid tiger raised_ _his razor sharp claws and was about to deliver the final blow, _"RAPH! NO . . .DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE, RAPH! FIGHT BACK BRO!"

Leonardo was reading in his room beside Mikey's when he heard Mikey yell out, he was the first there, then Raph, then April and Donny and lastly Splinter. Splinter went to the side of his son and gently nudged him.

"Michealangelo?" Mikey started to cry in his sleep, "my son what is wrong?" Mikey started to thrash in his sleep and Splinter dodged an arm as Mikey dreamt the ending and stared to see the monster attack him, Raph looked on wondering why he of all of them was the one Mikey was calling out to and then he saw the blood on the sheets, his wound had opened again.

"Ah Crud, guys he's bleeding!" He yelled over Mikey's screams.

"We have to hold him down till he calms down or he could really hurt himself!" cried Donny, Splinter stood back as the three brothers held down the fourth gently but firmly until Mikey eventually calmed down and his eyes slowly opened, he took one look at Raph and burst into tears. April who'd been watching all this happen rushed over and hugged him when none of her other surrogate family seemed to know what to do. He sobbed into her shoulder and she rocked him back and forth slightly as the others looked on, until he finally fell back to sleep and she lay him back down. Donny checked on his leg, changed the bandage and they all went down to the lower levels to talk.

"Poor Mikey," said April accepting some tea from Leo, "has this happened before?"

"A few times, actually." Donny answered looking at the floor.

"But he'll never tell us anythin' about the nightmares." Raph added.

"If that is what they are." Splinter said and then took a sip of tea.

"You're not sure sensei?" asked Leo looking worriedly towards Mikey's door.

"From the words he says in his sleep these dreams seem far too real, but I cannot be sure unless he describes them to me and that he has never done."

"He's never mentioned any of our names before," Donny continued, and looked over at Raph, "but he shouted you're name like you were in trouble or something."

"No change there then!" Leo said earning a look of warning from his brother.

"We will discuss this in the morning, it is late," Splinter said as he rose, "it is time for bed my sons, April." He nodded good night to her.

"Good night Master Splinter." she replied. She watched the boys go to their rooms and looked over to hers, she still hadn't found a new job and since her father's shop's explosion had been caused by a criminal act the insurance company were refusing to pay leaving her almost homeless, but as usual the turtles had come to her rescue and she was staying with them till she got back on her feet. She got up and went to bed praying that Mikey didn't have anymore dreams like the one he just had.

**Yes I know a little weird but I can assure you all will be revealed at a later date, besides it'll tie up with a certain character later on! Hope you enjoyed it, Toodles Angel!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Party to Remember

_**The Cat.**_

**In answer to pretender fantastic, and this will sound very sad indeed but I'm just like that, when April and the guys are up at Casey's Gran's house, April does call Splinter 'Master** **Splinter', so I just wanted to show some continuity, but we haven't seen past the 'search for Splinter' episodes here in good old England yet (although when they're out over there on DVD in the states I'll be getting them!) so she might call him something different**.

**Chapter Five: A Party to Remember**.

Mikey woke up a little groggy the next morning, he remembered every detail of the dream he'd had the night before and had a vague recollection of someone holding him as he wept into their shoulder. The very thought of seeing his brother being torn to pieces made him shudder, no matter how many pranks he pulled he still loved them and hated seeing them hurt no matter how minor or serious it was. He sighed and got up, limping towards the shower and making sure Donny wasn't up, he turned on the water and turned the heating to low so he could have a cold one to wake him up, he sighed as he relished in the feeling of the cool water soaking his body.

Raph also woke up groggy but only because it was the third today which meant he'd be accompanying Nikki to her fancy dress party. He'd been fighting with himself as to whether or not he should go and coupled with Mikey's bad dream he'd had very little sleep. His heart told him to go, but a nagging voice in his head that sounded a lot like Leo kept saying it was a bad idea and that he'd probably be found out. In the end he'd decided that he'd go to her place and see her and decide there. Plus he couldn't get the Cat out of his head, she was gorgeous, not like those stick like super models you saw on TV but she was perfectly formed and her muscle tone gave away the warrior that she was, he sighed and got up to have a shower and found a damp Mikey limping back to his room.

"He bro, you okay this mornin'?" Raph asked, concern in his voice.

"Sure Raph, I'm fine!" Mikey said way too quickly and he quickened his pace in case Raph decided in would be fun to yell for Donny.

"You take it easy Mike, okay? I don't want ya cashin' out on us anytime soon all right Mikey." Mikey stopped at that as an image of a dead Raphael lying on a cold metal floor flashed into his mind and he shuddered, then his leg hurt and buckled. Raph saw just in time and grabbed his brother, "Come on bro, you should be in bed." Mikey felt Raph place his right arm over his shoulder and help him to his room and over to his bed, all the while Mikey couldn't look at him.

"Raph?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"Will you do something for me?"

"Sure Mike what is it?" Raph folded his arms and watched his brother get comfortable in bed, "If you ever meet a really big cat guy, beat him, okay?" Raph raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You sure are an oddball, but okay Mikey I'll beat him for ya." Raph shot Michaelangelo a reassuring smile and left turning the light off as he did so and went join Leo and Donny on morning practice.

It was Five o'clock now and Raph was getting fidgety, he wanted to just sneak out without anyone noticing but Leonardo had noticed him acting weirdly and had been watching him like a hawk, then it dawned on him that if he could spark a fight then he could use his usual walking out routine as a perfect excuse to 'get some air'.

"What are you up to?" Leonardo asked.

"What's it ta you Splinter junior?" Leo's eyes flashed at the nick name and Raph smiled inwardly, "what's the matter you such a control freak you gotta know what we're all doin' 24/7?!" He yelled a little louder.

"No but you've been acting really weird all day and I would like to know why Raph!" Leo yelled back at him.

"Oh yeah, well it's no o you're business!" Raph yelled at the top of his lungs and spun around and ran to the elevator.

"Where are you going?!" Donny, April and Splinter had appeared now wondering what was up.

"Weren't you listenin' Leo it's NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS!" Raph slammed on the button and the doors closed and in no time at all they opened again to show the warehouse, he grabbed his helmet and straddled his bike. Just as he heard the elevator arriving at ground level for a second time and Donny's voice calling for him he revved the engine and sped out of the building and taking the opposite direction to Nikki's place to back track after he was out of sight, he didn't want anyone following him and he'd make sure of that when he left the bike in an alley three blocks from the Robert's building.

He scaled the other buildings easily and leapt over to the roof of the one he was aiming for then shimmied down to the pent house balcony. Wally was dressed up in his hat and tails, a girl about Nikki's age was there as well dressed as Xena, or at least that's what it looked like anyway but there was no Nikki in sight. Wally turned and smiled as did the girl whom he assumed must be Tia waved.

"Nik's in her room, she'll be a while it always takes her an age to get ready," the girl said pointing to a nearby door, "I'm Tia by the way and you already know my father."

"Hi." He said waving slightly.

"Nikki you're date's here girl!" Tia yelled suddenly causing Raph to blush, his skin color almost matching his bandana and Tia grinned evilly at him and then the door.

"Tia, will you grow up!" Yelled a voice from the other side of the door Tia had pointed to. Behind said door Nicole Roberts was putting the finishing touches to her costume and make up. She took a deep breath hoping that the normal her would spark an interest as well as the other her did. She stood up and grabbed a long cloak that she would drape over her shoulders and clasp around her neck to go outside, and walked out of her room. Raph's look was priceless and Tia was wishing she had had a camera on her to catch it before he recovered. Raphael looked the red headed girl up and down, she was wearing a medieval style gown made out of silk, the corset style bodice gave her the perfect hour glass figure that he'd always admired from old black and white movies, the sleeves were long, flared and reached down to the floor, her hair was pinned loosely at the back and hung in cascading curls around her face and her make up was minimal and accentuated her eyes perfectly. She blushed a little under his intense stare and walked over to him.

"Ready to go Raph?" He nodded and followed her towards the door, not even caring that anyone could and would see him, but then to them he'd just be a kid in fancy dress wearing a costume. What really kept him quiet though was the fact that although he'd decided that he was obviously attracted to the Cat, he seemed to be experiencing the exact same feeling for Nikki at this very moment? He always thought that if you loved two people it would be different but it was as if he loved the same person, but they weren't_, "heh,"_ he thought to himself, _"there's no way someone as gentle as Nikki could be the Cat, no way!"_

There had been photographers at the door of the hotel so Wally took a detour and they entered through a staff entrance, Nikki saw that Raph was feeling a little uncomfortable around so many people at once so she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they walked along a hallway to the party. Wally opened the door for them and the three walked inside leaving Wally to go off and do his own thing for the duration of the party. Raph gapped at all the kids in the room, there must have been at least sixty of them and they were all around his age give or take a year or two. The music was already blaring out at full volume. A short Japanese girl, dressed in a cave girl out fit, her short hair in pig tails and the tips died electric blue, raced up to the group at the door and flung her arms around Nikki.

"NIKKI!" she squealed.

"Hi Kim," Kim let go and then looked at Raph, then back at Nikki and the back at Nikki again, "uh, This is my friend Raphael, Raph this is Kimieko, She's a really old friend of mine, older than you!" Kim shook his hand and gave Tia an all knowing look.

"Hi, I'll be going to school with her too, in a few days," she said, "so anyway LETS PARTY!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and raced into the crowds reminding him a little of Mikey when he'd had too much sugar.

"Sorry about that, she and her twin were friends of mine from when I was little, her sister's touring Europe, Asia and the Orient at the moment so she's a little bored, plus she's got to get home by eleven so she's probably trying to get as much partying in before hand." Raph's brow furrowed.

"Why's she gotta leave so early?"

"She was grounded," Nikki smiled at the memory of Kim's over exaggerated telling of the events, "you see she's a martial artist like you guys and well she occasionally gets a little short of cash so she enters professional street fights for money and her mom found out one day and all hell broke loose!" Raph laughed and watched as a tall black guy went up to Tia and asked her to dance and the two got onto the dance floor, Nikki had been watching too.

"You wanna dance?"

"Huh?!" Raph replied suddenly nervous, he'd never let anyone see him dance before outside of the lair.

"Dance, you know where you have some music and you move you're body to the beat?" Nikki said playfully.

"Ha ha very funny, I'm not all that good." He admitted.

"Oh please neither is a third of the male population," Nikki said sarcastically as she dragged him to the throng of people, "now come on I'm the birthday girl here and I want a dance with my best friend, so there's no choice in the matter." Raph gulped and obediently started to dance, Nikki noticed he was really nervous at first but after a while he got into it and was just letting himself go with the music, in fact a bunch of her girl friends joined them and they were dancing together in a group and he really hit it off with them and they him, he was really having fun. Soon it was time for Kim to go home so Nikki left Raph to dance with the girls a little longer as she went to see her off. They got to the front door and said their good byes, the photographer's had given up by now so Nikki watched to make sure her friend got a taxi all right, not that she couldn't take care of herself, but it was just habit, after the car had driven off she heard a few helicopters over head and looked up, there were three of them, one was huge and looked like an army chopper so she paid it no mind and went back to her party. They danced for a while longer before getting some drinks and sitting down for a short rest. Raph had no idea that dancing could be so energetic.

Both jumped up from instinct when they heard the blast that came from the far wall, another was heard and Raph grabbed Nikki and flung her behind a table, pulling it over to protect them from the flying debris, Nikki saw her guests running for the nearest exit, screaming and they peered over the rim of the table and saw a bunch of men wearing visors and holding guns, Raph saw a sickeningly familiar three pronged logo intertwined with another he didn't recognize on the lapel of their silver outfits, Nikki's stomach lurched as she saw the thorny rose logo of Justin Powers intertwined with a logo she didn't recognize.

"They're after me!" they said in unison, then looked at each other in shock, "they're after you?!" they said together again. One of the men threw something at them and a gas exploded from it the two tried to get away but they collapsed on the floor. One of the men walked up to the still forms.

"Sir we have the target, but one of the guests stayed with her."

"Who?" asked a southern accent from the communicator.

"A male in a turtle costume of all things."

"Bring him too."

"But sir, it's just some kid!"

"If I'm right then it's not just some kid, and if not then I'm sure he'll be a good appetizer for me pet!"

**BA BA BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Okay I'm not going to restrict my self to Mikey's dream that would be too boring and predictable, thanks for all the great reviews, and I hope you're all still enjoying the story, I hope to have the next chapter up soon so please be patient, and always feel free to review, until then Toodles, Luv Angel. XXX**


	6. Chapter 6: MIA?

_**The Cat.**_

**Chapter Six: M.I.A.?**

Mikey woke with a start, that same dream he'd had two nights before kept recurring every time he tried to sleep, and now Raph was missing. Leo and Donnie were out looking for him top side along with Casey and Splinter and April were looking for him in the sewers. Raph took off a lot but it was unlike him to stay out for two nights and a day in a row unless there was a very good reason. Mikey sighed trying to push the graphic pictures out of his mind so that he could relax a little and turned on the TV's. The first thing he turned on was a news report and as he was about to turn over it flicked to a frighteningly familiar face of a red headed girl that he'd seen in his dreams, he turned the volume up to see what they were saying about her.

"No no no no," he whispered shaking his head not wanting to hear what the news girl was saying but also needing to.

"So far there has been no reports of any kind of ransom demands for the young Miss. Roberts, all we have been told is that between the time of ten and eleven o'clock a team of men attacked the hotel premises and took her hostage, there are rumors that a young man was also spirited away with her, the police have released a statement claiming that they will do everything in their power to get the young billion-heiress back home safe and sound, they are also asking that anyone with any information about a missing boy that may have been at the party to come forward to give information. . . . " Click. He dropped the remote not caring where it went and curled up into a ball, the images from his dreams were going through his mind. Mikey jammed his eyes shut and put his hand over his ears, he started to rock gently backwards and forwards and tears started forming as the tall cat figure started tearing into Raph again.

A dejected April and Splinter entered through the sewer entrance having found no sign of Raphael. As they got further into the lair Splinter heard a small and faint whimpering sound coming from the couch and went over to investigate, followed by April.

"My son, What is wrong?" He asked when he saw Michealangelo in such obvious distress.

"He's gone." He said so quietly it was hard for them to hear, his voice was thick with sorrow.

"Who Mikey?" April asked him already knowing the answer.

"Raph." Was the simple answer, and he hugged himself tighter trying to get the last image out of his mind. In his mind's eyes he could still see a lifeless corpse that had once been his brother, his body in shreds and eyes staring out into space all glazed like glass.

"We'll find him Mikey," April reassured as she placed her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, "you'll see." Just then, as if on cue Leo, Donnie and Casey returned their faces telling Splinter that they had had as much luck as he and April had.

"Did you find any sign, my sons." Leo looked away and clenched his fists blaming himself for his missing brother and Donnie took the initiative.

"I'm afraid all we found was the shell cycle," Donnie paused to watch Leonardo walk off to his room and disappear and sighed, "we found his shell cell in the storage compartment under the seat too so we can't even track him. . ."

"Ahh it's hopeless, Raphie could be out there dyin' for all we know and we got no way o findin' him!" Casey smashed his fist into the nearest wall causing it to bleed. All through this April was conscious that Mikey had been listening intently to what his brother and Casey had been saying, all the while he was shaking and the tears grew worse.

"Here Casey," Donnie changed the subject when he noticed how Mikey was taking the news, "let me patch that up." Splinter sighed and tried to ignore the feeling of dread in his stomach for his most rash of sons and went to talk to Leonardo.

Leo was sitting on his bed studying the swords that Raphael had helped him make. He'd really helped him up at that farm house and Leo didn't think he'd still be fighting with them if it wasn't for Raph, sure they argued all the time and sure they'd fought each other physically more than once but underneath all the macho talk Raph spewed out Leo knew there was a heart of gold. Someone you could depend on no matter what and someone who loved all of them very much, he couldn't bare to think that Raph might never come back, that he could be lying dead somewhere and not have the dignity of a grave or a funeral. He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes knowing that Raph would call him a big wuss, if he was here. Splinter approached his son and placed a comforting hand on the turtle's shoulder, Leonardo jumped a little and looked away not wanting his sensie, his father to see his moment of weakness.

"He has to come back sensie, we have to find him!" Leo said still biting back the tears.

"We will Leonardo," Splinter said softly, "we will."

Donnie meanwhile had finished cleaning Casey's hand and had left him and April to help Mikey back to his room, not that he seemed to need much anymore. He got into the elevator and went up to street level, once there he walked over to the shell cycle that he'd made with Raph in mind and ran his hand over the sleek body of the machine, he picked up the helmet that had been left on the floor and placed it lovingly on the seat of the vehicle, then he walked past it and sat against the wall facing it, pulling his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Why'd you go Raph?" Don asked the bike quietly, "why couldn't you stay, why'd you have to loose you're temper again." Donnie buried his face into his knees and closed his eyes trying to remember every detail of his brother so that if he didn't come back he would never forget anything, he'd always be there in his mind, imprinted like a portrait.

Nikki woke up for what felt like the thousandth time, everything ached and I mean everything. She knew they were doing some sort of tests on her but she'd get through that, what bothered her was that Raph had been with her when the men had attacked and she had no clue as to whether or not they had brought him here too. She hoped not as she felt sick of the thought that they could be doing similar experiments on him, causing him pain. She looked out of the one solitary, tiny barred window and saw that it was around midday, as far as she knew she'd been here for at least a week if not longer, she'd lost count of the days a while ago and was going on an educated guess. If she was at home she supposed that she'd be going off to her new school for the autumn semester by now. She jumped as a the door made a loud clanking sound and she tried to sit up as a man in a white coat came in flanked by two muscular guards with guns.

"Don't worry my dear you won't feel a thing," the man in the white coat said as he took a syringe out, "at least not until you wake up." He filled the syringe and she struggle harder to get up causing one of the guards to walk over and hold her down. Ordinarily she could take him but her body was too weak from the drugs now constantly in her body to keep her sedated. She felt the needle enter her body and felt the wave of darkness envelope her. One of the guards hoisted the limp body over his shoulder and followed the doctor towards a lab.

Raphael watched as a man on the other side of a glass window walked past with a limp body over his shoulder, there was no mistaking the red hair or the owner, _"No, Nikki,"_ he thought to himself, _"I'm sorry." _ He pulled at the bonds strapping him to the table in the lab and looked over to the doctor in his room, _"I gotta get out o here, gotta save Nik." _ The doctor finished what he was doing and attached some sort of device to his arms and legs and flicked switch. Raph didn't want to scream but found his body betrayed him and he heard himself before he knew what was happening, he felt painful sores developing around his wrists and ankles and panted for breath when the doctor turned off the machine only to repeat the process over and over again till he passed out.

Across the facility a young girl crept along the hallway hoping to get to freedom somehow, she also didn't know how long she'd been here, but she did know these people had murdered her parents and she was here because she possessed ESP (extra sensory perception/telepathy). They had run test after test on her, they had interrogated her but as her mother had begged her to do before the men had shot her Christina hadn't said a word the whole time she'd been here and had suppressed her powers to such an extent that she had the feeling it wouldn't be long before she would be joining her parents. The only reason she was escaping now was because there'd been a power cut, one of many, she hadn't a clue what was causing them but she did know that when the power was off so were the psionic detectors and dampeners, which meant she could use her powers a. without them knowing and b. to their full extent. This was extremely useful as without her powers she was totally and utterly blind, she'd been born that way and until she'd developed her powers she'd lived in the dark and there was no way after all the effort she'd put in to just seeing that she was going to let someone take it all away from her now. She stopped for a moment at a door and peered around, on the table was what looked like a giant male turtle and he was strapped down to it. Chrissy bit her lip, she had two choices, she could leave and get help which would probably condemn this guy to death or she could help him and they both escape. She reached out her mind and put the occupants of the room into a deep sleep then she went over to the turtle. She undid his bonds and reached out again to wake him up and get rid of the effects of the drugs he'd been given. His eyes snapped open and he lunged for her grabbing her neck, but let go when he saw the doctor out cold in a heap on the floor.

"Who. . . ?" He asked weakly.

"There's no time we have to go." Chrissy said urgently. Raph took his savior in, she was about five foot, can't have been more than fourteen, she had long, thick, wavy brown hair, and gray eyes that were just a little too gray. She went to the door way and looked around the coast was clear, "Come on." He got up and unsteadily walked over to her side and they followed the corridor to the right, noticing that they were heading in the same direction as the creep carrying Nikki.

"Thanks for the rescue but I gotta save a friend of mine, you with me or do you wanna meet me outside o this place." Chrissy gave him a look that said 'great as if I don't have enough problems'.

"Sure," she said to his surprise, "I'm not leaving anyone for these creeps." They followed the corridor around and found the room easily enough and Chrissy took out another doctor with her mind, amazing Raph in the process.

Raph cursed every word he knew of when he saw his friend, her beautiful dress was in shreds what was left barely decent. Her body had new and old bruises everywhere and she was also out cold. Chrissy reached out her mind as Raph undid the bonds and picked Nikki up in his arms. She stirred, looked up at him allowing him to cradle her against him whilst the fog cleared in her brain. The three carried on through the facility and Chrissy led them to where she knew there was an exit through a garage where they could steal a car or something to get away with. One more room before they reached the garage, it was a large empty space that looked like it was occasionally used as storage, Chrissy and Raph, with Nikki still safe in his arms, ran towards the open door on the other side of the room, but just as they were about to reach it the door slid shut and locked and the other shut behind them trapping them inside the room to meet their fates.

**Woo sorry if it's a little long winded but where I was originally going to stop it was too short and then I couldn't get to a suitable point to stop until now. Anywho, hope you like it, please review. Toodles, Angel xx.**


	7. Chapter 7: MIA prt2

_**The Cat.**_

**Chapter 7: M.IA. Prt 2.**

"Big mistake freaks," a southern voice said from a speaker on the ceiling, Raph placed Nikki on the floor behind him and maneuvered Chrissy behind him as well, "I've been dying to try my little pet out and as my new business partner specifically desires your demise turtle, there's more where the psi-witch came from and I'm told that our scientists have pretty much retrieved all the information on your red headed friend there anyway, after all there wasn't much to gather as my father created the little mutant freak!"

"What?!" Raph looked behind him at Nikki, their eyes locked for a moment and then she looked away as if ashamed of something.

"Oh didn't she tell you about her little secret, of course she didn't know of her origins she was stolen from my father before she'd remember anything like that, but she would have known about her differences, shall we say, for many years now," Raph knelt down and looked into her eyes but she still evaded him as if _he _wouldn't accept it, "even as we speak the little miss's body is healing at a phenomenal rate and I'm sure she'll be battle ready in a matter of minutes. Which is my cue to introduce someone to you," a cage dropped from the ceiling containing a guy who looked more like a tiger than a man, the cage reached the floor and the three heard the lock slide over, "this is my newest pet, he was created at the same time as you Miss Roberts but at a different lab and to a higher extent, and as you can see this one didn't get away!" The voice laughed as the cat started to advance, _"I wonder if this was the guy Mikey was talkin' about?" _Raph thought for the briefest of moments as he lowered himself into a battle stance.

The creature growled and charged towards Raph and the turtle barely got out of the way in time, Raph spun in the air and got a kick in knocking the thing across the room. Now it was his turn, Raph charged at his assailant and performed a variety of kicks and punches and found himself wishing that he had his sai, he cried out in shock when he felt the Tiger grab his belt and throw him across the room and he collapsed in a heap badly winded.

The voice had been right Nikki had been recovering fast and was getting to her feet just as Raph had flown across the room. She charged at the behemoth and performed her own attacks, but the Tiger elbowed her back forcing her to the floor and he took a swipe at it creating a deep and long gash through her soft flesh, with her down the Tiger noticed Raph struggling to get up and decided it prudent to finish him off before he could continue the attack again, he slashed at Raph enjoying the feeling of tearing flesh, the cries of pain and the blood flying everywhere. Chrissy looked on in horror as she watched the scene unfold, she watched as the Nikki regained consciousness and charged at the Tiger once again only to be swatted back again leaving another deep gash in her side. Chrissy could no longer watch the scene and summoned all of her strength and threw a psychic blast at the creature knocking it out cold, she then threw another at the door leading to the garage. Nikki got up and staggered over to Raph who was barely conscious and covered in blood she helped him to his feet and put an arm around his waist holding his left hand with the other, Chrissy came running up to help and they got to a small four by four parked in the garage. Chrissy used her powers again to open the doors and start the engine as Nikki carefully placed the injured turtle into the back seat and got in with him to hold him in place.

"You can drive right?" Nikki asked cradling Raph's head in her lap as the brown haired girl in the front put her foot down on the accelerator and sped out of the thankfully still open doorway.

"Um, well . . "

"Great, we're dead!" Raph groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh man, my everythin' hurts, Nik you okay?" He asked weakly, Nikki smiled, brushed his forehead and nodded, "Nik?"

"Yeah?"

"Nik, what. . . . what that guy was sayin'. . . did he mean that, that you're the . . the Cat?" Nikki looked away and nodded, "why didn't ya tell me Nik?"

"I uh, um. . ."

"Don't ya trust me?" his voice was getting quieter the longer he spoke.

"Of course I do!" Nikki said looking back at him and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "It's just that I've kept the secret so long and. . Well I find it hard to tell any one without worrying that they'd. . "

"Turn on ya, . . hate ya?" Raph slowly lifted a hand and placed it on the side of her face, she in turn held on to it, "I'd never do that to ya you should know that!" A large bump brought the two's conversation to an abrupt stop.

"Sorry about that, I think we've lost them by the way." Chrissy looked at them through the rear view mirror, "I'm Christina, and you are?"

"Nicole and this is. . " she paused to see that Raph had slipped out of consciousness again and sighed, "this is Raphael."

For the majority of the journey they kept quiet only stopping once in a while for rest stops and once to see what they could find to help patch up Raph. It was morning of the next day that the car came to a stop when the engine blew out.

"Wonderful, what now?!" Asked Nikki. Something made Nikki get up and start checking the car out she looked under the bonnet and found a small device that looked like it was a homing device, "Crud we're being tracked that's why we lost them so quick!" Christina looked around for some sort of escape route for them.

"You kids need a hand?" said someone with a British accent from the trees to their left, Nikki turned around to find an elderly woman in a horse drawn cart, "Looks like you've been to hell and back." The woman with graying hair got down from the cart and came over to the two girls, she noticed one stood almost protectively in front of the back seat of the car, "please you needn't be afraid, I won't hurt you, look why don't you come with me and I'll patch you up at my farm house." She looked around the red haired girl and saw a large turtle lying on the back seat, she was a little surprised but these girls seemed to be protecting it and she'd seen worse in her time. "Whilst you're at it you'd better bring him along too." She smiled sweetly and went round to the back of the cart a lowered the back grabbing a few blankets to make the injured turtle a bit more comfortable.

"Can we trust her?" Nikki asked Christina looking at the still sleeping Raph.

"Do we have a choice?" Said Christina as she walked around her new friend to help move Raph into the cart. They managed to get him into the cart relatively easily and they set off away from the stolen car.

The farm house was well secluded in the middle of a woods, the woman had told them that she bred horses here and that she was usually on her own for most of the year until the foaling season when she'd get some of the village kids to come and help her for pocket money and rides. Her name was Evelyn and they were to call her Lynn for short, she told them to lay him on the couch for now until he could be safely moved up to one of the spare beds upstairs and she set to work on his wounds. Once she was satisfied that he was suitably bandaged and comfortable she went over to Nikki who still had what was left of a few wounds on her front and back.

Raph woke to sunlight flooding through a window, Nikki was asleep beside him and he felt like crap. He tried to get up but found it too painful so flopped back down again.

"I'd be careful if I were you," an English voice said barely above a whisper, "and try not to wake your friend she needs rest too although you don't seem to be able to tell her that!" Raph chuckled.

"Not that I'm not grateful or nothin', but who are ya lady and where's the dark haired girl?"

"Oh do excuse my manners boy, I'm Evelyn and your other young friend is out in the field playing with some of my younger horses I believe, she has quite a knack with them." Lynn walked closer to him, "Now then how are you feeling boy?"

"I've been better, how long have I been out?"

"About Five days, Nicole hasn't left you're side the whole time, it's wonderful to see that some friends can still be so loyal." Lynn looked over at the clock, "Good gracious look at the time! I'd better start on dinner, would you like something?" Raph thought for a moment and then there was a large growl heard from his stomach, "well that certainly answers my question." She laughed as she left the room and Raph drifted off again.

The farm was peaceful and Raph and Nikki seemed to be getting closer the longer they spent together, Chrissy was fast becoming a good friend too, but as Raph had been insisting almost since he'd been able to walk again they had to go back to New York. His family would be worried about him and Nikki's her as well, Christina assured them that she had no family to worry about her but that didn't stop Nik and Raph inviting her to come with them. Lynn was more than happy to have a road trip and told them she would organize for the kids to come over and look after her horses whilst she drove them there. After two weeks since Raph had woken up Evelyn deemed him well enough to take the day and a half journey bag to the big apple and they left in a big camper van she borrowed off a friend. It was time to go home.

**Hey another Chappy over and done with, so wadya think? I hope you're still enjoying the story, please review. Oh and sorry if the last bit seemed a bit rushed but I did it longer and it was waaaaaaay to boring. Toodles Angel xxx.**


	8. Chapter 8: Home Again

_**The Cat.**_

**In answer to Pretender Fantastic, yes she's as blind as a bat without her powers but the guys won't find out for a long while yet! P.S. Glad you're still enjoying the story.**

**Chapter Eight: Home Again.**

The journey had been tiring and Raph came off the worst out of the four travelers, he was still recovering and tired easily plus he didn't exactly find it comfortable sleeping in the stone age camper van with two girls and an old woman in such close proximity. Nikki had told him not to be stupid and Chrissy had admitted that she wasn't the slightest bit phased by him, Evelyn hadn't slept much but had been ordered to stop by her new friends for a few hours at least. They'd waited to enter the city until dark so it would be less noticeable when helping Raph into his home. Nikki had been noticing the turtle's discomfort grow the closer he got home and wondered just how his brother's had been taking his sudden disappearance.

"It'll be okay Raph." Nikki whispered a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he replied half asleep and half distracted.

"You're brothers and sensei will be happy that you're safe and alive," she shifted her weight a little to rejuvenate a numb leg, "They won't be mad." He sighed and looked out the window well aware that not only were the two girls in the back watching his reaction very closely but Lynn had a close eye on him as well.

"You don't know them, I'm always messin' up, losin' my temper and gettin' inta trouble." Raph closed his eyes and wanted very much for the world to swallow him right now before he had to face his family and the upcoming fight that would surely come.

"Boy?" Raph opened his eyes and noticed Lynn had stopped and was looking at him, "What is it that you're afraid of child?" Raph gave her a confused look not sure what she meant, he wasn't afraid of anything, "are you afraid of them or yourself?

"Huh?" Raph looked even more confused.

"Hey," Chrissy looked over at him sympathetically, "I'm a telepath and even I don't have a clue what she means!" They all smiled, but it didn't last long.

"You know I knew someone just like you once and the thing that made that person angry the most was letting their family down, and if they'd done something wrong then they would worry so much that they would near enough make themselves sick over it." she sighed and got lost in a memory for a moment, "Raphael, if you're family loves you as I'm sure they do they will not blame you for what happened for you could never have foreseen it. And I feel that if you're sensei feels that you need more punishment than what that monster has already administered then I shall have a few choice words to say!" She abruptly turned around and started the engine again.

Splinter sat in his room trying to meditate but it had become hard for him of late, his mind would wonder to where his most impulsive son could be. His other three sons were out looking for him now, scouring the city with April Casey and even their young friend Angel helping to find him. His second worry was for Michealangelo, he had barely slept, was lapsing in his training and although he could not be persuaded to miss a search for his brother Splinter wondered how long he could last without sleep. His thought were interrupted as he heard the hiss of the elevator, he took his walking stick and made his way to what passed as their family room and waited for his sons to pass through the door hoping beyond hope that they would have news.

What he saw was not his sons, an elderly woman with graying hair stepped through, Splinter stepped back into the shadows and observed to see if she was a threat. She was a slim woman an inch or so taller than her sons and had kind blue eyes behind a pair of oval shaped glasses, behind her a timid looking young girl stepped half out and looked around the room before bringing her whole self in, this girl was tiny, barely five foot but from the looks of her she was still young enough to keep growing, he couldn't see her eyes as they were hidden by the shadow caused by her dark brown fringe. It was the next two people that made him almost cry out there stepping slowly out of the elevator, his body supported by another young girl with red hair he recognized as a child with whom he had once seen his son with as a small hatchling (not that Raphael knew that) was his missing son, beaten and battered but still in one piece.

"My son?" Splinter stepped out into the light to be greeted with a worried and almost fearful look.

"Sensie, I. . . "

"Where have you been? We, I have been very worried Raphael." he said sternly expecting an answer from him, Raph dropped his gaze suddenly becoming interested in the floor. The older woman stepped forward.

"You must be Splinter." She held out a hand and he took it, "My name is Evelyn and at present you're son is extremely tired and needs rest so it is my professional opinion that he go straight to his room and do just that," his son and the two girls looked at Evelyn shocked, "don't look at me like that, I used to be a doctor . . . well," she said when Nikki and Raph didn't move, "get a move on! Nikki get that boy to his room, I'm sure he'll remember where it is oh and where is the kitchen dear," she turned to a rather bemused Splinter, he pointed towards the kitchen and she nodded a thank you, "Christina be a peach and make some tea for us please this I believe will be a rather long night." She said just as three more turtles a red haired woman and a dark haired masked man entered through the elevator.

"Sensie?" the blue masked one looked at the woman suspiciously.

In Raph's room Nikki helped him over to his bed, he had to admit he was really tired and a few of his lingering wounds were making themselves known, she grabbed the blanket from the floor, where he'd left it, and threw it over him tucking it in under the old mattress on the floor. She leant over to tuck in the far side and as she pulled herself back Raph took her left arm and held her there.

"Don't go just yet, I want ya ta myself for just a little longer, please?" both felt unsure of just what it was they were feeling but it was so strong they found it hard to fight it, not that they wanted to. Nikki placed her right hand on his left cheek and moved closer a small but visible smile on her lips, he smiled back and snaked an arm around her waist pulling her body closer to his so he could feel her warmth against him. . . .

"RAPH!" yelled an ecstatic Mikey from the other room causing them to pull away and Nikki's skin to turn almost as red as her hair. "You're alive, you're not dead!" Mikey yelled as he rushed past Nikki not even seeing her and he threw himself at his brother hugging him for all he was worth. Nikki covered her mouth to hide hr laugh at the obvious embarrassment this was causing Raphael. In the mean time two other turtles came up beside her and looked first at their two brothers, but as they looked at her one frowned not sure who the red head was, the other looked amazed.

"Who are you?" Leonardo asked eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You're. . . you're Nicole Roberts the daughter of the owners of the biggest tech company in the world," Donny gapped at her and shook his head before carrying on as if not fully convinced that this wasn't a dream, "but you're the girl that was kid napped the. . same . . night Raph. . ." Donny twigged and looked from Nikki to Raph and back again, "He was at you're party that's why you're together and he was grabbed when you were grabbed." Nikki's eyebrows raised and she looked over to Raph for some help.

"Well yeah kind of."

"What!" Yelled Leo, "You were?! What is with you Raph? Are you insane? Don't you realize you could have been killed?!" Nikki saw Raph's eyes change from guilty, to heart broken to angry all in an instant. "But then you don't care do you? We've been worried sick about you, Mikey's been like a zombie because of you and it was all your stupid impulsive fault!"

"Quit yelling at him it was not," Nikki placed herself between Raph and his fuming brother, by now the other occupants were piled outside of the room to find out what the yelling was about and was surprised to see the red head looking like fire could spring from her very being facing off against Leo, "It wasn't his fault because I invited him and I was the one who organized it so everyone else was in fancy dress so he wouldn't stick out, I was the one those creeps were after so if you're going to yell at anyone then yell at me!" Leo just stared at her, he wasn't exactly used to a girl talking to him like that, other than April most would scream if they saw him.

"That doesn't give him an excuse, he shouldn't have gone in the first place!" Leonardo said finally once he regained his composure, he then turned on his heel and stalked out of the room to his own.

"He's really pleased you're back Raph," Donny said eyeing the still furious red head beside him and causing Raph to chuckle half-heartedly as Donny edged away from her, "but you know how stubborn he can get when he thinks he's right. Anyway you look tired I'll see ya in the morning." He followed the other spectators over to the family room after Casey and April had greeted him back and that just left Mikey, Nik and Raph.

"I thought for sure you were dead bro." Mikey said still sitting on the side of the bed.

"Nah not me Mike," Mikey looked over at Nikki and smiled receiving one in return, "Oh by the way meet Nikki otherwise known as . . . "

"The Cat." Nikki interrupted and held out a hand for the orange turtle.

"Wow, you're that babe. . Woah." Nikki giggled and blushed a little.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone to get reacquainted." She said and before they could say anything she was gone.

"Man she taken or what?" asked Mike watching her rear very closely.

"Taken." '_Or at least I hope'_ he added in his mind.

"Really Raph you sly turtle, you've got a girl. . . " Raph slapped Mikey on the arm before he could finish the sentence, and winced at the pain it caused in his left arm, "hey you okay?"

"It's nothin' just the result of some freak job tryin ta tear me inta shreds," neither said a word for a while then, "Mikey?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when you asked me ta beat some cat guy?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you know?" Raph looked up and saw a reluctant look on his brothers face, "It's okay bro I won't call ya nothin' but I wanna know."

"You. . The guy that hurt you he was a big. . ?" Raph nodded looking straight at him.

"Was it in that dream you had?" This time Mikey nodded. "Tell me what happened Mike, Please."

"Well," Mikey sighed, "it started off in a hotel and you were dancing with loads of girls and having so much fun I was kinda jealous, then these creeps threw some kind of gas bomb at you and you and Nikki fell unconscious, then I was flying through a woods and into a weird prison like building and inside this room there was you, Nikki and a huge tiger like guy, he was attacking you and Nikki tried to help you but she was thrown to the side and then he. . . he. . . "

"He killed me didn't he?" Mikey nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes, Raph pulled him into a brotherly hug, something very rare for him and let his brother cry, "It's okay Mikey, I'm okay."

**Not much inspiration for this one but it should get better, honest. Sorry if it's kind of crappie though. Please review even if you think it stinks. Toodles Angel. x x x**


	9. Chapter 9: Prey

_**The Cat.**_

**Just to warn you guys there's a slight jump forward in time from the last one, but only by a few weeks.**

**_Chapter 9: Prey._**

Nikki walked into her apartment with Tia and her newest roommate, Chrissy in tow. She let them walk past her and they went to their own rooms. All this was done in silence, each of them had had the feeling that they were being followed recently, Christina was sure she had even seen a guy watching her, but as of yet who ever it was hadn't done anything. Even her parents who were still over from LA making sure she was definitely all right and making sure that all the legalities of Chrissy staying with them were above bored were convinced they were being watched. Nikki sighed and made her way to her own room, she shut the door behind her, headed for her shower and proceeded to undress.

"Hey nice ta see you too!" She spun round in nothing but her bra and skirt and put her hands on her hips.

"Very funny Raph!" She glared at him feigning annoyance, then smiled and went over to the turtle laying on the bed with his arms behind his head. Raph sat up as she leaned down and slipped his arms around her as she kissed him, "Leo on the roof?"

"Yeah." He replied huffily, it had been three weeks since they'd returned to New York and he'd near enough recovered but he still got out of breath relatively easily so Splinter only allowed Raph topside if one of his brother's was with him.

"He got over it yet?"

"Got over what?" Tia's voice came from the door, Nikki gave her a look for intruding but beckoned for her to come in.

"Why don't you tell her Raph," she said getting up, "I'll go have my shower."

"Well?!" Tia prompted when Raph simply stared over at the now closed door to Nikki's bathroom.

"Oh uh, well that morning before she came back here we uh were kinda havin well. . . " he paused trying to think of the right words, "moments ya know?" She nodded her understanding and carried on, "each time though we'd get so close only just before we kissed some one would interrupt us, well Nik an I got kinda peeved about this but what could we do? Anyways, she came in ta say goodbye and again every one showed up just in the nick of time, but she just shrugged an kissed me anyway," he paused again remembering the look on his family's faces, "It was hilarious, ya should have seen Leo's face, priceless."

"You should have seen his face," Nikki yelled from the shower, "it nearly matched his bandana!" Tia suppressed a giggle when Raph's cheeks flushed for a moment.

"Then she walked out and declared she was goin home." Raph finished.

"OOH, you guys sound like you have fun at you're place."

"You don't know the half of it." Raph replied. He looked over as he heard the door to the shower open again and watched as Nikki walked out in a white towel robe, her hair wrapped up in a normal towel.

"Do you guys mind, I have to get ready."

"I don't mind," said Raphael suggestively, Tia stood up, rolled her eyes and resisted tugging at the turtles bandana ends, but decided against it. It looked like it was only her that Nikki minded in the room anyway. Raph watched Tia leave and looked over at Nikki, "So it's your parents last night in the big apple tonight huh?"

"Yeah, I kinda wish they could stay but they're working on some big project in LA and until that's done they can't even consider moving the main base of the business back to New York." Nikki sighed looking at herself in the mirror, "They're always so busy, I sometimes feel like I barely know them." Raph got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his beak into her neck he kissed her, causing her to smile.

"I've seen you around them, they love ya Nik."

"I know but I wouldn't mind seeing what it would be like if we were an ordinary family for a change where I know I'll see them at certain times of the day." She leaned into his embrace a little more enjoying his comforting touch, "What am I doing, Raph you're going to make me late!" She pulled out of his arms and started to rush around the room picking up all sorts of things he definitely classed as 'girl's stuff'. She started to dry her hair, he watched for a while but then flopped back down on the bed shaking his head and turned on the TV opposite, flicking through the channels he settled for an action flick and started to watch. He was just getting into the movie when; "There what do you think?"

_"Talk about askin' a stupid question!" _he thought as he looked at her. She had her hair tied loosely at the back with a section hanging down the right hand side of her face, she wore a short, black, strapless dress with long black gloves and heeled shoes and in his honest opinion she looked drop dead gorgeous, he got up and kissed her, "Gorgeous Nik, just beautiful!"

"Raph you'll smudge my lipstick," she joked trying to hide the blush she could feel coming to her cheeks.

"Nikki, you're folks are here!" Tia yelled from the other room.

"Come and meet them for real Raph." Nikki pleaded as she move closer to him, one hand in his left hand and the other resting on his plastron.

"I don't know Nik, it feels safer just seein' you with them through the window."

"Pleeeease?" Nikki pouted and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You do know you look like a kitten and not a cat when you do that right?" he said smirking, earning a smack on the arm, "all right but don't expect me to say too much and if Leo finds out it's you're fault."

"Yes sir." she saluted him and clicked her heels together, they stole one last kiss and walked into the living room hand in hand. Nikki's parents were a tall couple that looked very dissimilar to their daughter, but he already knew she was adopted so there was no shock there, her mother was tall with brown hair tied into a knot at the back she was wearing a suit with a skirt in black, her father was also tall and very skinny with black hair that was turning gray in places, he wore glasses and a navy pin striped suit.

"Hello young man, you must be Raphael," Nikki's mother said in a gentle voice, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Uh hi." He shook her hand and felt himself freeze up, not having a clue how to act around a girlfriend's parents and thinking that it was just as awkward as the films made it look.

"No need to worry lad," her father said in a Scottish accent, "Eileen and me know all about ye."

"Yes, though we must admit that when she talked of you all those years ago Nigel and I thought you were just her imaginary friend."

"Mom!" Nikki said burying her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Nikki dear," Eileen looked at her daughter, "I'm afraid you're father will have to leave early tonight to catch the nine thirty plane."

"But I'll be able to stay fer dinner."

"Oh, okay," Nikki tried to hide her disappointment but it didn't go unnoticed by everyone least of all Raph who slipped his hand into hers again. "Will you be able to visit again soon?"

"I'll do me best but this deals takin' longer than I thought."

"You know your father wouldn't miss this unless he had too, but anyway, I've opened Christina a new account and she tells me the cards come through so she's going shopping for some clothes tonight with Tia, Wally's dropping us and he'll stay to take you're father to the airport, then we'll be taking a taxi home, it's all arranged," Eileen glanced at a clock to her left and then at her watch just to be sure, "oh but we'd better be going or we'll be late, it was nice to meet you Raphael, I trust you can lock the balcony door on your way out, goodbye." Raph waved silently as he watched the other occupants leave and then made his way over to the balcony.

"Hey Leo." His brother leapt down to the balcony level.

"About time you've been ages!" Leo crossed his arms and glared as if to prove his point.

Nikki sat and finished her desert, there had been an accident on the road to the airport so Wally had to take her father the long way, meaning Nigel had left after the first coarse.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Nikki said as she got up, needing to go somewhere more quiet.

"All right, don't be long, or the ice cream will melt completely." Eileen smiled and sighed as she watched her daughter leave, she hated the fact that Nikki came second to the company, but it had to be run and Nigel was so particular. She looked around and noticed that the restaurant was almost empty, it was getting late and the taxi would soon be outside waiting for them. A commotion made her turn around and she barely had time to scream as a bullet connected with her chest.

"You have weird taste girl!" Tia stated as they walked through the latest shop Christina had taken an interest in.

"What I always dressed like this at home, in fact so did my parents when they were alive."

"So uh, are you like a new age traveler type person or what?" Tia asked as she made a face at a mannequin with a medieval – gothic outfit on.

"No not really, my mom was a high priestest." replied Chrissy absently from inside a rack of clothes.

"A what?"

"A high priestest, see I'm a wiccan, sort of like a pagan, we worship the Goddess in her many forms and use the earth to help make things happen, like healing"

"Don't pagans sacrifice people?" Tia asked unconsciously putting a rail between her and Christina.

"No! Of course not!" Christina stood up with a arm full of clothes and headed for the changing room.

"So you do magic?"

"Sometimes, but I prefer to just pray, all that magic was my mom's thing, she was really good at it too, everyone would come to her for good luck charms and blessings, but I preferred to work on my ESP, although I did study herbalism."

"Oh, why don't you do much magic?" Tia asked now leaning against the changing room door and looking out across the shop.

"Well, it's a long story, but I guess I'm a little scared of it," she stepped out of the room in a short dress with a flared skirt and sleeves in a dark blue velvet material, with a low cut v-neck, "Well what do you think?" Tia nodded thinking it did look really pretty on her and the way Raph's two brothers Donnie and Mikey were acting around her they'd be putty in her hands when wearing that dress.

"If you're mom was a top Wiccan lady, then why were you scared?" Tia asked after Chrissy had gone back in to try another outfit, she was a little confused.

"Well that's something I'd rather not talk about, kind of complicated and nasty so. . ." she stopped as she sensed it, pain, "some thing's wrong!"

"What?!"

"We have to go!"

"Why, where, what's going on Christina?" Tia looked at the girl in shock.

"It'll be quicker if I go on ahead, we have to get to Nikki." Christina now back in her own clothes rushed out of the store. Tia looked at the pile that was left on the dressing room floor.

"I guess I'll just pay for the dress I know you like then."

Christina ran out of the shopping complex and into an alley, she had to use her powers the way she used to before but it had been so long that she didn't think she'd be able to mentally hide what she was going to do from passers by like she used to and accomplish it at the same time so she found somewhere secluded. Her ESP flared to life and what looked like little blue bolts of lightening flashed around her body, she concentrated on what she wanted to do and she lifted into the air effectively levitating her body. It took her a few minutes to steady herself but she was soon flying through the air as easily as the Silver sentry. She didn't have time to enjoy it though she had to get to her new family and fast!

**BA BA BAAAAAA. Sorry but I have work in the morning and it's now really late, so that's it for now, I hope to get the next one up soon, but I warn you I am the worst romantic ever to set foot on this planet so it could be a little too gushy and depressing for some. Anywho, till next time toodles, Angel.**


	10. Chapter 10: When Psychics and Cats Clash

_**The Cat.**_

**Chapter 2: When Psychics and Cats Clash.**

Nikki looked in the mirror, she'd not really done much patrolling, as Raph had put it, since before her party and with her parents leaving tonight it would be a good excuse for her to go out again but it didn't mean she liked being away from them even if it had been her that wanted to go back to New York. Her eyes went wide as she heard a shot fired and she turned to look at the closed door that would lead her to the restaurant, she slowly walked over to the door and hoped to what ever deity was listening that it had just been a particularly loud Champaign cork popping that she'd heard. She opened the door keeping her body against the wood and doing it slowly enough so that anyone there would not notice, hopefully. She crept out of the restroom and walked along a short corridor, she heard whimpering and a man telling people to 'shut up or he'd hurt them too'. Nikki bent down and took her heels off so that she could walk silently and peered around the corner into the room. At what she saw she pulled herself back behind the corner out of sight and slid down the wall trying desperately to compose herself. In the room were the same uniformed men who grabbed her and Raphael at her party, plus the Tiger monstrosity that attacked them and some new guy she didn't recognize. That was bad enough but her mother was on the floor with a gaping hole in her chest, her eyes were frozen in the final look of shock she had worn before the bullet had hit, but now they had a glassy look to them. Nikki felt bile rise to her throat, she buried her head in her knees and really wanted someone to wake her up from this nightmare but doubted that would happen.

"We know you're here somewhere little girl," Nikki lifted here head up at the sound of a man's voice, "come out and we won't pop off the rest of the saps here." She heard frightened murmurs coming from what was left of the guests and what she assumed must have been the staff. "Besides our friend wants a rematch with you girlie." The voice was slightly southern sounding and she recognized it from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. Nikki took in a deep breath and tried to pull herself together, as she did she heard heavy footsteps, sniffing and then a growl. She stood back up and stepped away from the corner and crouched ready to defend herself letting her anger filter through and suppress the grief she was feeling until she could release it at a more opportune time. As soon as the Tiger stepped around the corner she attacked, this time she was a little more prepared, already knowing he could take and throw back most of her relatively ordinary attacks she decided she'd get a little more deadly and use some attacks taught to her only as a last resort. She leapt at the Tiger, doing a flip in the air she grabbed his head with her hands and twisted her entire body, in turn twisting his head around, which would effectively break any normal persons neck and kill them, but this guy was not normal and although he howled in pain it was no where near as effective as she'd wanted it to be and he swiped around with his claws. She dodged out of the way and flipped over to a nearby table, grabbing a knife Nikki slit her skirt up to the waist to give herself a little more maneuverability, never taking her eyes off the Tiger.

"You'll regret hurting my family monster!" She spat at him from her battle stance. He simply made a growling sound in response and advanced on her again. He swung out with his left and she blocked him, then she twisted round and performed a round house kick with her left leg, he caught it but she was ready. She used his strong hold to pull herself up and first kneed his face with her left, then her right then as he fell back she finished the kick her right leg had started and he fell to the floor. A somber smile met her lips at the sight or blood dripping from his nose, _"so you're not invincible monster." _she thought.Nikki ran at him and leapt intending to land in full force on top if him punching him as she did so, but something grabbed her. She glanced around but saw nothing and gasped as she was flung against a wall by no one at all.

"Ah, ah, ahhh, red now that's not nice at all." Nikki looked over to see who the voice belonged to and was met with a dark eyed and black haired guy dressed all in black. "Let's see how the Cat deals with something a little more challenging than some backward Neanderthal." He stared at her and Nikki couldn't help wondering if this was some kind of joke but then her body was struck with more pain than she'd ever felt and she heard herself scream as her mind all but exploded.

Christina flew through the air towards the building where she sensed Nikki, it unnerved her that she no longer sensed Eileen, but didn't press any further the moment she felt another Psychic's presence. If the psychic was an enemy there was no way Nicole could possibly fight him or her which meant she had to get there fast. She didn't stop to find a way in she only slowed enough to check no one would notice her and, placing a psy-shield around herself smashed through a window on the top floor. Once in, she mentally reached out and found where she had to go and made her way out of the room she'd found herself in. The closer she got she heard someone's screams getting louder, Chrissy walked down a corridor and down some stairs into a kitchen, then she walked through a door on the other side to find the owner of the screams.

"Goddess help me," she whispered to the air and flared her powers blocking the opposing psy throwing him into a few men holding guns, "pick on someone who can handle you creep or can't you face one of you're own." "_Christina, why the hell are you taunting him, now he's going to literally kill you!" _

"Christina?" Nikki asked getting up, holding her head.

"Hi Nik," she looked over at the red head and smiled reassuringly, "I thought you could use a hand, so here I am," Christina scanned the room quickly, her brave look faltered slightly as she saw Eileen but it soon returned when she saw the Tiger eying both herself and Nicole, "how about you handle ugly over there," she pointed over at the monster, "and I'll deal with the psychic wannabe." She didn't expect an answer and watched as Nikki attacked the Tiger ferociously out of the corner of her eye then turned her full attention back to the now rising psychic, "looks like it's just you and me now mister."

"He bring it on psy-witch!" He said mockingly. He created a dark green ball of energy in the palm of his hand and threw it at Christina, she smiled. They thought she was a push over at the lab and this guy hadn't been told anything different, of course now it was time to show them what a member of the Fae family could do. She caught the green ball and dispersed it sending one of her own electric blue balls back. He dodged it and looked at her shocked.

"What?!" She asked him innocently, "can't a girl kick butt too?" She grinned as he lost it and threw a huge amount of psychic energy her way, she didn't have time to dodge it and it was too big to catch and disperse so she knelt down and created another psy-shield that looked like a delicate bubble around her. She bit back a laugh as she saw him gapping like a fish at her when the shield easily deflected his blow, then she stood up, threw both arms in the air and concentrated her energy into the space in between her hands when she was satisfied there was enough she brought her arms down and threw the energy at him blasting him through the wall. "Guess we're getting some air then." she said as she flew out after him.

Nikki was tiring now, but so was her opponent, she had one more move to try and it would be fatal, it had to be or she'd be the one dead. He charged her and she followed suit, charging him, when he was within arms distance and before he knew what was happening she did a hand stand on his shoulders, she twisted around again but this time instead of just letting go she bent her body and wrapped her legs around his neck forcing it right back against his back and heard an almost satisfying snap as she landed in a kneeling position with him underneath her. Nikki got up, panting a little and checked his pulse, it was still there but slowing which meant it wouldn't be for long. She sighed and looked around.

"Shouldn't have done that my dear," said the man with he sudden accent, "men take aim." Something in her mind clicked and she knew who it was.

"Justin?" She looked closely at him.

"Took you long enough," he then looked over at the hostages and addressed them, "no offense by the way but I can't have any witnesses," he paused, "you understand." The men took aim and fired. Nikki ran but as strong as she was she couldn't fight bullets and the hostages fell. She stood looking at them not knowing what to do, "good bye my dear, you were quite a creation Cat but as I told you I have no use for you now."

Tia ran for the restaurant and hoped that Christina was just being a worrier. She ran through the front door and towards the main room, where she'd been with Nikki. However she stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of gun fire and footsteps. She dove behind a counter and hoped whoever it was would not find her, she wasn't any use to her friends dead. Tia heard them leave through a door to her right which she knew lead to the underground parking and waited until she was sure they had left. Carefully she rose to her feet and made her way over to the door and looked inside what she saw she definitely could not take. She turned away and ran over to a waste bin and deposited her last meal into it. She took a deep breath and went back inside. She was confronted with a blood bath, along one wall were about fifteen to twenty people shot to pieces and most definitely dead. She felt the tears start falling when she recognized the corpse of Eileen Roberts lying to her left but she physically cried out when she saw a familiar red head sprawled on the floor to her right, her back a bloody mess.

"NIKKI!" Tia ran to her best friend's side and gently pulled her over to her side and opened her airwaves wishing for a miracle and got one when she found she was breathing, just, "Don't you dare die," she sobbed, "Raph and you're dad, not to mention mine will kill me if you die, so stay with me okay?!" Tia did her best to make Nikki comfortable and reached for her mobile and dialed 911.

"Hello," answered a woman's friendly voice, "emergency services which service would you like?"

"Um, I . . Ambulance and police I. . I . . think." Tia barely got out through her tears.

"What's the problem miss?" The voice now sounded concerned.

"I . . my friend she's been shot, and uh there's others too but I think they dead, please hurry lady she's barely breathing, she can't die she just can't!"

"All right miss where are you?"

"The Alfancé restaurant."

"It's okay miss, some one will be right there with you. How many are down?"

"At least fifteen maybe twenty, her. . . her mom's dead too."

"Please try to calm down miss and some one will be there soon, why don't you tell me about you're friend."

"Like what?"

"Like how you know her and where you two hang out, that sort of thing."

"Oh uh right, um well. . ." Tia told the woman everything, except that Nikki was the Cat and other details that needed to be kept secret. Oddly enough telling this woman made her feel a little bit calmer and before long there were various police officers and paramedics taking over. Two came over to her, one wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and steered her outside to an ambulance the other took over with Nikki. Tia didn't know whether it was from shock or what but before she knew what was happening hours had shot by and she was in her fathers arms crying her heart out and waiting for Nikki to get out of theater. Waiting to see if her best friend would live or die.

**Okey kokey, well this was another rather long winded part but I thought this was a good cliff hanger and I couldn't resist. That and again it's getting rather late and I have to get to work even earlier tomorrow, work sucks, that and I'm sooooo boring! I hope you're still enjoying it please keep reviewing I love to hear everyone's opinions good or bad otherwise how do we writers improve. Anywho, toodles Angel x x x.**


	11. Chapter 11: can't think of one!

_**The Cat.**_

**Hey guys, I know I said it was going to get romantic in the last and didn't well it will be in this one and the next (better late than never!) please enjoy! P.S. A little bit of magick in this one too!**

**Chapter 11:**

Chrissy walked between two very large and very deserted buildings on the outskirts of the city. Her rather cocky sparing partner had turned out to be a little more accomplished with his powers, when not acting like god's gift. She wasn't sure if she was a match for him with just her psy powers alone, and much to her annoyance it looked like she would have to use some of the spells her mother had made her learn before she died. She jumped as she heard a ringing coming from her trouser pocket and laughed to herself when she realized it was the shell cell Donatello had given her.

"Hello?" She answered still keeping her keen senses partly focused on her more immediate task.

"Oh you're okay!" Came Donnie's very relieved sounding voice over the cell, "we saw the news and thought that you might have been one of the. . . " He stopped not really wanting to go on.

"I'm following one of the bad guys," she informed him matter of factly, "news?"

"Yeah don't you know, Nikki's been taken to a hospital for gun shot wounds, along with Tia who's there for shock," he said a little more quietly as if not wanting someone to hear him, "who are you following? Maybe you should come to the lair and we'll get him?"

"Trust me you wouldn't have a chance, he's a psychic like me," she paused and looked to her right quickly thinking she'd seen something, "besides I need the practice, and why should I let you guys have all the fun."

"Are you hurt?" He asked, concern creeping into his voice. She looked down at her body and took in the various cuts, scratches and bruises and the now ruined clothes she was wearing.

"Well lets just say there's nothing that'll leave a mark Donnie."

"Whatever Chrissy," he said in an exasperated tone, "just stay in that area, we can at least help you, see ya." Donnie hung up and she put the cell back into her pocket.

"Ah well more little toys to play with hey little girl?" she heard before being slammed into another wall.

"Leo, Mikey!" Donnie called as he rushed over to his brothers, he gave Raphael a sympathetic glance before carrying on, "Christina's following one of the guys involved in this mess, I think she needs help."

"Then you must go my sons," Splinter told then, he placed a comforting hand on Raphael's shaking shoulders his tears flowing freely, "I will take care of you're brother for now, quickly before another tragedy befalls this night!" The three other turtles nodded and rushed to the elevator, Donnie grabbing his bag on the way. Once topside and in the battle shell he activated his computer and started to track Christina, and thankfully she was only a few blocks away.

Chrissy tried to get the upper hand as barrage after barrage came at her produced by her opponent's mind. Quite how she did it she wasn't sure but she managed to dodge an energy ball and throw back on of her own. He fell and she ran if only to find a place to catch her breath before continuing. She ran down a few alleys before she sensed a familiar mind heading her way, _"Donnie?"_ she thought as she ran. She rounded a fifth corner and ran straight into him, or rather he ran into her.

"Chrissy!" He exclaimed as he helped her up, then frowned at her current state, "you look like you've had you're but kicked! And some of those cuts might leave marls Chrissy!"

"Thanks?" she said sarcastically.

"Where is he?" He asked still holding her arms. She panted a little before answering him.

"Somewhere out there trying to find me!" she replied.

"I've already found you sweetie pie!" The psychic yelled as his powers flared. Chrissy readied herself for another blast but it never came instead there was a strangled cry from behind her and when she turned she saw Donnie being lifted into the air, his eyes were wide and he was struggling against some force around his neck.

"Stop it!" she screamed as she watched Donnie's struggling become weaker and his eyes become duller.

"When I'm having so much fun, no way!" Donnie's hands now hung limp at his sides and he no longer struggled, his eyes fluttered shut and Chrissy felt a tear run down her cheek.

"You monster!!" she yelled before throwing the largest energy blast she could muster. Her opponent dropped Donnie as he smashed through a wall and she ran to her friend's side placing his head on her knees. "Donnie?" No answer, "Donnie please don't die, not because of me?" She leant down close to his face to see if he was still breathing, vaguely sensing his brothers arrive and kneel down beside them, she felt a slight breeze on the side of her face and sighed. Donnie stirred and opened his eyes, he looked at his brothers then to the girl holding him and blushed a little.

"Awe, did I hurt you're little friend?" the psychic stood up unsteadily, blood was pouring out of a gash on his cheek, "I'm sorry, but hey look on the bright side girlie, maybe it's kinder to put those freaks out of their misery." He laughed and she snapped. She gently place Donnie into his brothers' capable hands and stood, her body was glistening with the energy produced by her powers, "what ya gonna do girlie, you've already found out I can take your best and give it back so how are you going to beat me?"

"They told you I was a psychic but that's not my only line of defense, just my usual, but I know ways that can turn you into a vegetable for the rest of you're life." all eyes were on her, each and every one bore a shocked and confused expression, she looked up to the heavens and, "Hecate I Christina Fae ask you to lend me you're power!" She yelled, the sky above went from clear to cloudy in a matter of moments and thunder roared and lightening struck, her eyes snapped back to her target and she pointed her right hand towards him, "I bind you monster, I bind from doing harm to others and yourself," a five pointed star slowly drew itself out around her on the cement in brilliant white as she spoke, then a circle connected the five points, "I bind you monster, I bind you from doing harm to others and yourself! I bind you monster, I bind you from doing harm to others and yourself!" The third was yelled at the top of her lungs, as was the next phrase, "As above," she threw her right hand up to the heavens and lightening struck it, "so below," her hand came down again and she slammed it into the cement causing an indentation and the turtles felt the earth tremble and the sky explode, "SO MOTE IT BE!" They were all blinded by a brilliant white light that dissipated as quickly as it came. Leo, Mikey and Donnie stared at Chrissy in awe as she walked up to the now trembling man sitting on the ground, she knelt down so that she could be at eye level with him, "The Goddess Hecate in her wisdom has taken back the gift she bestowed to you at birth and you're mind is now left blind by the great one, oh and by the way, your sins will return to you three fold monster!" She stood and he scrambled to get away once he was gone she looked once again to the heavens, "Thank you Hecate, Blessed be."

"Woah." Said Mikey. None of the brothers could believe what they'd just seen.

"What was that?" Asked Donnie, his voice sounding a little sore.

"Migick, what else," she winked when she turned to them, "shall we go find out how are friends are or what?" She finished before anyone could question her about what she'd just done.

As they walked to the battle shell, Leo's cell went off and April told them that Raphael had disappeared, but had probably gone to the hospital where they'd taken Nikki so she was heading there and would meet them in an alleyway nearby. Donnie claimed he was fine and so did Chrissy although they both looked like they could do with a good long nap, and decided they'd best find Raph.

Raphael leapt onto the opposite building to the hospital the news lady had said Nikki was in and crouched on the ledge looking up at the immense multitude of windows, he had no hope of knowing if he was even on the right side but he had to at least be there. All the lady had said was that she was in critical condition, he'd seen Tia being walked out of the restaurant looking like crap and his heart had broken, just her look alone told him it was bad and for the first time ever he'd openly cried in front of his brothers. Yeah he'd cried around them before but he'd always tried to hide it, but this time he couldn't.

"Are you okay Raph?" Asked Leo when he found his brother on the roof top.

"Peachy." Was his simple answer. Leo walked over to his brother and placed an arm around his shoulder, hiding his mild surprise that Raph didn't pull away from the embrace he carried on.

"April's gone inside to find out what's going on, and how she is," Leo joined Raph in looking up at the hospital, "she'll tell us if anything's wrong." Raph just nodded and kept starring at the hospital as if he could guard the whole place.

"There was nothing you could do Raph." He sighed when Raphael offered no answer and tried a different tact, "she'll be okay, you said yourself she's toucher than most humans."

"He okay?" Came Mikey's voice. Leo turned to see Mikey, Donnie and Chrissy standing behind them on the roof. He shook his head and sighed not knowing what to do. Christina approached and to his surprise produced a blanket and draped in over Raph's shoulders. The turtle in red tore his eyes away from the hospital for a moment to look at her questioningly.

"It's getting cold and as I'm pretty sure you're unlikely to leave here anytime soon you'd better keep warm." she gave him a small, reassuring smile and he returned it with an even smaller one of his own, wrapping the blanket around himself a little more and making himself a little more comfortable he returned to looking at the hospital walls.

"Yeah Raph it's the middle of November, so we'll get you some more stuff in a while just to be sure you don't make yourself ill okay bro?" Donnie added and received a nod.

It was an hour before April made it back to the battle shell and what she'd been told was not great. Wally was there comforting Tia and Nikki had been in theater when she'd first arrived. April had decided to stay a while until her younger friend was out to find out exactly how she was doing to try and give something for poor Raphael to hope for. When she had April was told that a miracle was needed and that nearly every organ in her body had had a bullet in it, and that they didn't know how she'd managed to last as long as she had. After that she'd spoken to Tia and been told that there were members of the CIA in the building who were friends of the Roberts and knew of what Nikki was, they were also aware of Powers which was why they were there to protect her. All this she told to the turtles and Chrissy on the roof, she watched Raph the whole time seeing his heart break the more she told but she had to tell them, they needed to know.

The turtles, along with Chrissy and Casey, took turns to stay with Raph as he kept his vigil by the hospital, making sure he was warm enough and ate and drank something. He was there for two days straight before Tia sent news through April that Nicole had woken up, but was still very weak, it wasn't until then that Raph could be persuaded to go back to the lair and get some sleep.

**Okay, well now then would you believe these last three chapters and at least the next one were supposed to be just one chapter! Anywho please keep reviewing (oh and thanks soooooooooooooo much for all the great reviews Pretender Fanatic)! Toodles, Angel.**


	12. Chapter 12: Someone Knows!

_**The Cat.**_

**Chapter 12: Someone Knows!**

Raphael woke up in a cold sweat for the third time that night, he sat up and buried his face into his knees and attempted to slow his breath. Nikki may have woken up just a few short hours ago but every time he closed his eyes he saw her dead body lying on the ground, her cold and lifeless eyes staring up at him. He had to see her somehow just to prove to his subconscious that she really was alive, but he knew that his brothers were all watching him like a bunch of hawks and they were constantly telling him it was far too dangerous that and his little vigil had left him suffering from dizzy spells that Donny told him was because of his lack of sleep (Duh!) coupled with the fact that he still wasn't fully recovered from his last injuries. During those two days on the rooftop watching the hospital he went through so many different emotions, for the first part he was just numb until April first came back and told them what was happening, then it hit hit like a ton of bricks, and it was even more important to him that he not leave until she was okay. It was like being on a roller coaster ride of emotions, he went through denial, to anger and then sorrow that made his heart ache so bad he wasn't sure he could take it. When April had told them she'd woken up the day before he almost cried but was too exhausted to do even that, it was then that he'd come to a startling conclusion, to him at least. He looked up to the ceiling of his room and as if somehow she would hear his words;

"I love you Nik," he buried his face in his knees again and started to cry quietly so that his brothers wouldn't hear, "I love you so much!" Unknown to him though one brother had heard him and stood silently outside Raph's door listening and feeling a pang of guilt for the way he'd spoken to Nicole. He had to admit that he was jealous that the red head had captured his brother's heart and she certainly seemed to have feelings for him. He hoped she loved him back and he wished them happiness but a part of him still thought that it wasn't fair that Raphael of all of them could find love before any of them, before him. Leonardo stayed outside the door until his brother's sobs lessened and his breathing slowed, telling him he was once again asleep, he then slipped into the dojo to perform his ritual early morning katas.

Christina walked through the many corridors of the hospital to Nikki's room April had an important job interview today and so she had offered to get news for the guys, not that she minded, Nikki was her friend after all. She walked past a door saying private and something tugged at her mind and she stopped. She looked at the closed door and walked over to it, then she opened her mind and reached out to see if anyone was in there and what it was that had caught her subconscious' attention.

"These aren't normal doctor," said a man's voice, "what do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure but I do know someone who'll pay a lot of money for a chance to study someone like this." Said another voice, a woman's this time.

"But doctor, she'll be missed, she's one of the richest and well known kids in the country!" The man sounded alarmed.

"I wouldn't worry, if they don't want her little secret coming out then they won't say a thing, they'll just let us get on with it. Besides, her blood may cause medical history and I could become rich and famous, who cares if a freak gets messed up in the process?" Christina snapped back to where her body was and ran the last stretch to Nikki's room. Inside Nicole was asleep and Christina walked over to Wally and beckoned him outside.

"What is it girl?" Asked Wally.

"Have those CIA agents left?"

"Yeah yesterday, said Powers' skipped continents, said there was no longer a threat." Wally looked at the distressed girl in front of him and scratched his head, "Why?"

"One of the doctors knows!"

"Knows what?" Christina growled in frustration and glared at him until the older man figured it out, "Oh, ooooh then we have to get her out of here!"

"My point exactly, but how?" Christina face scrunched up with worry and frustration.

"Don't worry miss we'll find a way. You'd better go tell our little green buds." She nodded and turned to leave.

She ran out of the hospital and to the nearest manhole, after she'd made sure the coast was clear she mentally lifted the cover and jumped down then replaced it. Then she used her powers to get back to the lair in the fastest way she knew how, flight.

"Guys!" She yelled as she flew to the door and burst through it, "guys we've got a problem!"

"What's wrong?" Leo looked up from the book he was reading. Donnie looked up from his computer and Mikey from the TV, the only turtle missing was Raph.

"It's Nikki. . . "

"What about her?" Raph almost fell out of his room in his haste to get to Christina, "she's okay, right. She's not. . . is she?" His voice was bordering on hysterical and Christina wasn't entirely sure how Raphael was going to take this new information.

"No, she's alive, but one of the doctors have figured out she's uh, different shall we say, and she's decided that Nikki's her ticket to fame and fortune!" Christina braced herself for what ever Raph was going to do to the messenger and watched as he barged past her heading for the door.

"Raphael! Where are you going?!" Splinter stopped him in his tracks.

"Ta get her outta there, before she winds up as a lab rat!" Raph spat through clenched teeth, wasn't it obvious what he wanted? His body shook with anger the longer he stood there.

"It would not be wise, my son to attempt a rescue without first surmising a plan." Splinter approached his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We will rescue her, but it would do her no good at all if we are caught also, or worse."

"Yes sensei," Raph said to the floor not entirely convinced, "so whadda we do?"

"Well," all eyes turned to Christina, "I can mentally shield at least one of you guys from view of the general public with my ESP, but I don't think I could manage to shield all of you."

"I'll try to hack into the hospital computer's and get all the info on Nikki's condition and download it to disk," Donnie added then turned round finishing his sentence whilst tapping furiously at the keys of his computer, "once I've done that then I can change the files to make it look like she's a normal every day human."

"Right well," Leo continued, "Mikey, why don't you go and get Casey, we may need his help. April will be back soon and she might be helpful too." Raph looked at his brother a little confused. To say Leo and Nikki didn't get on was an understatement after that first argument they'd rarely seen eye to eye, but here he was organizing her rescue without a second thought. Leonardo noticed Raph's look and returned it with a reassuring and what he hoped looked like an understanding smile, he may not exactly get on with her but if she made his brother happy then he'd make damn sure she was safe! "I'll get hold of Lynn to see if she can journey over, if she's still as weak as Tia says then we may need a doctor we can trust around," He looked over to Chrissy, "can you get on to Wally and Tia and find out how we can get some of the stuff we'll need to take care of her down here?" She simple nodded and fished out her cell from her pocket.

The plan was simple, on paper. They would wait until just before visiting hours were over, then April, Casey, Christina and Raph would go in and 'visit' her, Christina would use her mental powers to make him look human on the way in. They would meet Tai, Wally and Nigel in her room and Tia would disconnect all the wires the injured girl could possibly do without, thankfully she had no more need for a ventilator. Raph would then carry her out of the hospital flanked on all sides by their friends, but Chrissy would make him invisible this time, to the battle shell and the waiting Mikey. Then she would be brought to the lair and put in Leo's room on the ground floor and they would then wait until Lynn came from her farm to check on her. Leo was to share with Raph until they got another room cleared out and sorted, Christina would also stay but would share with April. Leo sighed and looked over at Raph, he'd wanted to go into the hospital himself but Raph had been so stubborn and nobody had the heart to say no to him, he'd been so cut up about this and every one of them had worked out why, if there was any trouble then he'd be with two capable fighters, Casey and Christina. Their styles were certainly different to theirs but they were effective. Plus, he was going to patrol around the hospital just to make sure and to be there in case they needed him.

To Raphael the wait until they were to go and rescue his Nicole felt like a lifetime. In a way he felt his prayers had been answered, he was going to see her but part of him was scared of how she would look. It wasn't as if he would care if she was disfigured or anything but he was scared of _his_ reaction to seeing her in such a weakened state, he had always been the tough one and crying wasn't an easy thing for him but the last few days had been tough on him and his heart felt like a dam holding back a raging river of emotion that he felt sure would break at the sight of her. But now they were out side the hospital, to unknown humans he looked like a regular teenage boy with dark, thick hair, torn jeans and a red t-shirt and sneakers, so far no one had run off screaming and one girl in a candy striper uniform (is that right, we don't have them in England) had even smiled and winked at him. They got to the room and his companions stepped in, he took a deep breath and followed.

The scene in the room was almost surreal to him, Tia and Wally rose from the other side of the room accompanied by Nikki's father, Nigel. The group exchanged hushed and hurried words, but Raph was oblivious to it, his attention was caught by the still form on the bed. To him she looked so peaceful sleeping there but as he drew closer he could see how very pale she was and the slightly pained expression she wore as she slept. He walked over to her and gently stroked her face with his hand and tried desperately to hold back the tears to no avail, he didn't sob, it wasn't in him. Instead the tears slipped silently down his cheeks, none of the others were even aware that he was crying until they too drew closer to the girl on the bed.

"It's all right lad," Nigel tried to soothe him, as his heart wept too, "our. . my Nikki's a strong lass, she'll be okay, but not if we let this woman Christina heard get her. So buck up laddie and lets get her out of here. The others looked on in shock and sympathy at the unusual display of emotion Raph showed. Tia walked over to her friend and quietly began taking the various wires off and out of Nicole leaving only the drip in and then nodded to Raph to indicate that he could pick her up. He slipped his arms underneath he body as gently as he could and lifted her carefully off the bed, Christina took the bag on the other end of the tube going into her arm and stood beside him, holding it high in the air. Nikki meanwhile stirred, and groaned.

"Raph?" she muttered weakly as she stared up at him he looked back with soft eyes and smiled down at her.

"Shhh, babe. Go back to sleep." He tightened his grip reveling in the feeling of having her in his arms once again, even if it was in these circumstances. She shifted her wait slightly and he felt one arm wrap around his neck, another rest on his plastron and she buried her face into his shoulder. He looked up at the others in the room, "Lets go guys." He said simply. Christina's powers flared once more and this time she and Raph were hidden from view, they positioned themselves between the others and the small party made their way back to the ground floor, they made their way out and at the steps, Wally, Tia and Nigel departed the group and entered the limo parked outside, to avoiding suspicion by taking their usual modes of transport. The remaining few watched the car drive off and then proceeded towards the alley where Mikey was waiting. The alley was quiet and they made their way to the battle shell at a slightly quicker pace now, seeing their target. Mikey's head popped out of the back doors and he opened them fully to allow them in but just as Raph got to the truck and Christina had dropped her shield;

"Well well well Jones, now what have we here?" They all turned to see a sickeningly familiar blonde man/mountain, "Still hanging with these freaks I see, and you've picked up a couple more I hear, namely that girl. Hand her over freaks and you won't get hurt!" He paused and smirked, "Much." About forty foot ninja appeared as if from nowhere and surrounded the group, "Ninja attack!" Hun yelled at his lackeys. Raph continued to back up to the truck followed by April and Chrissy, he carefully got in and placed his charge carefully on the floor. He looked at her and then the foot who were already overpowering Mikey and Casey.

"Help them Raph," Christina placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll do what I can to help you from here and we'll protect Nikki, I promise." Raph smiled weakly and jumped into battle as Christina raised a shield and took to throwing energy balls at any stragglers that got past the three fighting. Soon a flash of steel was seen and Leonardo entered the fray, despite this though there were still more coming and they needed to retreat.

"Tell the guys to get into the truck!" April said before she clambered into the driver's seat and started it.

"Guys, get in quick!" She yelled, shifting her weight to make more room for the others. They jumped in and she turned to April, "they're in! Lets go for it!" April put her foot down and mowed a few down but, knowing the foot, the bodies would be gone before anybody could find them, and sped off in the opposite direction to the warehouse just in case they were being followed. Once they were sure that they weren't, she headed in the right direction and they were soon home. Raph allowed Leo to carry Nikki to her temporary room as he was having another dizzy spell and needed Mikey's support to walk, the only request he made was that if he had to rest then in was with Nikki in Leo's room and again no one seemed to have the heart to argue with him. Both were soon asleep, Raph on a camp bed and Nikki safely tucked into Leo's comfortable mattress, and the others all made their way into the living room.

"Hey Donnie," Leo called as he walked over to his brother who was crashed out on the couch, when he received no answer he gently shook him, Donny looked up, "any problems your side?" Leo asked quietly.

"No, according to their hospital records she was treated there but there's nothing wrong with any of her blood test samples." He stated through a yawn.

"You know," Casey said in a light tone, "wit' all these women movin' in you guys are gonna have ta get a bigger place!" An unenthusiastic chucked went through the room.

**There ya go, sorry it took so long to get this one up, I re wrote it a few times. I hope you like getting a little more insight to Raph's feeling. Anywho, till next time. Toodles, Angel.**


	13. Chapter 13: Family

_**The Cat.**_

**Chapter 13: Family.**

The waking occupants of the layer watched the news report with dismay. Despite Donnie's hacking it seemed that the doctor had already made a statement to the media, it was all over the news and it looked like the general public was believing it:

"A statement from Entrepreneur, Mr. Roberts of Roberts Industries, makes the claim that his daughter's sudden disappearance from the hospital, late last night was because there was a sizable threat that her mother's murderers would return to finish what they started. He denied all claims that she is any different to any other teenage girl in the country." The news girl fiddled with her papers and carried on, "However the rumors come alongside many others that there are more and more humans in the world with extra ordinary abilities and experts claim that Miss. Roberts should be dead from the injuries she endured or at least still unconscious, but it was a mere two days before she'd woken up. Doctors say that it is medically impossible for anyone to awaken that quickly after such extensive damage to the body."

The viewers in the lair felt sorry for Nicole, thanks to that money grabbing doctor, Nikki's life would never be the same again and most likely she'd have to stay down in the sewers with them. Not that Raph would mind and neither would they but it would take some getting used to on her part.

Raphael watched as Lynn checked all of Nikki's vitals and the horrible wounds on her back. He couldn't look at them, they made him feel sick to the stomach and instead cradled her head against his plastron and closed his eyes. Nikki had spent most of the last twenty four hours asleep but she was becoming a lot more uncomfortable as her painkillers wore off and Wally had yet to obtain any that seemed to work and Nikki had taken to lying on her side to relieve some of the pain. Elsewhere in the layer, Mikey was watching television on low so as not to disturb his friend, Leonardo was speaking with Splinter and April was with Casey searching for a new apartment.

Christina was out with Donnie looking for a particular type of shop, a Magic shop. She'd done some exploring of late and was sure she'd seen the type she was looking for. Donatello had tagged along out of curiosity and she'd let him as she had promised to teach him a little Magic. He had dressed in the clothes he'd worn when he and his brothers had crashed a Purple Dragon initiate fight and Christina had to laugh at how slick it made him look. The white hooded jacket that reached down to his ankles, the matching shirt and jeans and the dark sun glasses all said rapper to her but it did look good. It took them about an hour and she finally found it along a small alley near central park. She and Donnie entered the shop and Donnie began to look around. Christina however went up to the counter where a tall dark haired woman stood in clothes, Donnie noted, that wouldn't be out of place in a Harry Potter movie. He watched as the two women spoke too quietly for him to hear and then Chrissy turned to him.

"I won't be a minute Don," she told him smiling, "just look around we're just getting something from the back."

"Okay." He replied quite happy to look at and shelves of book on the art and religion of witchcraft. He picked one up and started to flick through it's pages and became engrossed causing his heart to be in his throat when Chrissy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to scare you, but I've got what I need, is there anything you want?"

"I don't have any money." He stated showing his disappointment a little more than he'd wanted to and started to place the book back on the shelf.

"Take it young man and bring it back when your done." The woman said from the counter and smiled at him, "I hope the book answers some of your questions strange one."

"I couldn't possibly. . " he started before he realized what she'd said, "wait you've noticed what I am and you don't care?!"

"We are all children of the earth and the mother Goddess it doesn't matter how we came to be just that we are and that she loves us as any mother would." She nodded and smiled at the gaping teen as his friend pushed him out of the store saying a quick thank you as she left.

"She wasn't scared." He stated in awe despite himself.

"Of course she wasn't," Christina replied, "and she was right, it doesn't matter how or why we came to be or how different we look we're still the same under the mother's eyes." She smiled and grabbed his hand, "come on I've got something that should help Nikki." He recovered a little and ran after her. The ran all the way back to the lair and Christina explained to every body that she'd bought a gel made of herbs that would relieve the pain and, not that Nikki would need it, would prevent scaring. Raphael had volunteered to put it on himself despite the uneasiness he felt when he looked at the wounds and Christina set to telling him how and when he should apply the gel.

Splinter sighed and thought about what Leonardo had confided in him. It seemed that, as he had suspected Raphael had fallen in love with Nicole. He had guessed it would someday happen ever since that day he followed his son out of concern for his safety all those years ago. Raphael had been sneaking out, sometimes missing practice and disappearing for many hours at a time. He'd followed him to manhole and to the surface, his heart had raced nineteen to the dozen at that point and he had almost revealed himself to his son. But he decided that he would see where his son was going before and if he would do that. The small turtle ran past an old warehouse and towards a black limo. A man got out and opened the back door to let a small red headed girl out who waved excitedly and embraced his son. He'd been shocked but still decided to simply watch. The child seemed harmless and they were having fun, Raphael was smiling a lot more than he usually did. Splinter had watched the two children play for at least three hours before the red head was told they had to go and she reluctantly re-entered the car and Raphael began his journey home. Like any father he was proud that his son had found someone to love and he was sure that she would love him in return. He rose to his feet and walked the short journey to Leonardo's room to find Raphael smoothing the cream into Nikki's back so gently that it looked as if he was afraid she would break if he rubbed any harder, it had to be the softest Raphael had ever touched any one, Splinter found himself thinking and he marveled at how tender his usually rough son was being. Raph looked up and smiled.

"Hey Sensie." He greeted.

"Hello Raphael," Splinter returned the greeting, "May I speak with Nicole in private for a while my son?"

"Sure," Raph helped Nikki with her shirt and turned her over and left.

"Hello Child," he replied, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little." She looked down at her hands not entirely sure where this conversation would go.

"Do not fret child you are safe here," Splinter assured, "you are welcome here as long as you wish to stay."

"Thank you."

"There is something I must ask of you though," she looked up at him, "look after my son." Nikki didn't answer not really sure of how to answer the request, Splinter smiled at her, "he cares for you a great deal Miss. Roberts and although he shows the world an angry face he is easily hurt," he looked back at her, "my sons are all growing up and I cannot protect them from everything, one day I will not be able to protect them at all and I must ask of you to keep my son safe for this reason."

"I will." She smiled at him, finally understanding, he returned it and left. Soon after Raph came back in and sat down beside her.

"What'd he say?" He asked after he'd given her a kiss.

"Nothing much," Nikki replied, cuddling into him, "I love you Raph." She stated quietly. Raph pulled away and lifted her chin a big smile on his face.

"I love you too Nik, more than anythin'" He leant down and kissed her again passionately, then leaned back and looked into her eyes still smiling. "Welcome ta the family!"

**And there you have it, the end! Well sort of, there will be more stories with these characters in and so on, but I want to try and center on one of the other guys, namely Leo for the moment. And there could be a bit of a cross over coming up but I'll leave that to your imagination for now, although I did put a bit of a clue somewhere in this chapter, Can you guess what it'll be? Toodles, Angel.**


End file.
